Sober Lies
by Collision
Summary: Goten begins to question himself after a few drunken mistakes and Trunks must fight against his identity crisis. Can they look passed their doubts to see what has been there the whole time or will their struggle be in vain? TruTen/Shonen-Ai
1. Introduction

When reviewing, please no flames. Shonen-Ai means soft slash and 'gay' character intentions. If this isn't your cup of tea please disregard this story and turn away. You won't like it and I really don't want to hear about how much you don't like it.

This is my first TruTen fic. so please be gentle . I'm leaning towards just Shonen-Ai for now(I've never done any kind of lemon). Most of the story is told from Goten's POV but POV's will change now and again.

Throughout the story you'll notice similarities to different TV shows, video games, and maybe even movies. I'm we all know who I'm channeling when I mention 'Nurse Roberts'. ;)

**This story was inspired by the absolutely amazing story "Dude Looks Like A Lady" by RavenPan. It has an incredible 251k word count dealt in 90 chapters with over 1,000 reviews, but well worth the read. I suggest taking a look and you'll be hooked So I say a huge thank you to RavenPan for the inspiration!**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own anything…

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>How did I get to this point in my life?<p>

I sit on the cliff-side that overlooks the Eastern District of Mount Paozu. Snow blankets the landscapes and treetops. I hold my ki steady to keep me warm and body dry. Little snowflakes fall all around but melt when within a one foot radius of my body. My ki can only do so much without signaling anyone so I still wear my warmer clothing.

I live at home back in the mountains now but it wasn't always like that. After years of my mother pushing my studies I finally made it into college. I went for a PHD straight out of highschool. After four years of pre-med and another four years in a university I graduated with honors and I got a great residency in Satan City Hospital; only a few more years until I get my license to practice. But I've been an intern at this hospital for a couple of years now so getting the piece of expensive paper really won't matter to me. My mother is very proud. She got her scholar and then got her doctor. Lucky her to get what she wanted…

But when I was in college I roomed with my best friend, Trunks Briefs. He didn't go to pre-med but we went to the same university. He got a Master's degree in business management and bio-mechanic sciences. He's pretty smart. We both landed jobs in Satan City. Of course he runs Capsule Corp. now and I'm practicing medicine in a major hospital. So after graduating we moved into a two bedroom flat on the east side. And of course Trunks had the whole place renovated into a rich man's bachelor pad; not that I'm complaining or anything. We were going to go half on all of the bills and rent but seeing how Trunks picked the enormous and luxurious flat with all of the finer furnishings, I couldn't afford my half. So seeing how he has more money than he knows what to do with he took on the rent and repairs while I handled the smaller bills.

And everything was working out great. We had already been used to rooming in college so living together was great. Just two best friends living _the life._

But soon everything went to shit.

And now I sit and reminisce on everything that happened in the past year or so. How had everything gone so damn sour?

I think I knew the answer but I didn't know who to blame. Was it me for confronting my underlying emotions or was it Trunks fighting his identity crisis? Or maybe it was our last fight.

That fight had wounded and scarred me, both literally and metaphorically. How could I possibly go on? I tried so hard to give up on Trunks but he kept reeling me back in. It was a vicious circle on both of our parts.

One of my late patients, Mrs. Morley, had been one of the kindest older women I have ever met. I usually try not to get close to my terminal patients but she reeled me in and talked things out with me. She helped me learned to not hold my feelings in; it could be the death of me. I miss that old woman.

Will we mend these broken ties or am I to walk this path alone? He had always held my hand and now I was reaching out to thin air.

How did I get here?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. From the Start

**Revised 01-03-12**

* * *

><p><strong>From the start<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I walk down the hallway to flat I share Trunks. We've been here for about a year now and things were still going pretty good. I had to clean up after him on the usual but other than being the in-house freelance maid I'm pretty happy with our situation. Trunks, at one point in time, had suggested getting a maid but I refused. He told me he could afford it no problem but I didn't like the idea of some stranger coming into our home and touching all of our things. Plus I wasn't as… lazy as he is. I liked doing things for myself.<p>

I arrive at our door and sift through the many keys on my ring. I don't even know what half of these are for, they just seem to keep accumulating on this little silver ring of mine but I eventually find the right one and unlock the front door. I knew he was home but we made it a habit to always keep the door locked in case we decided to leave from off the balcony.

I open the black door and step inside. I toss my bookbag on the floor and take off my hoodie to hang it in the closet. I'm honestly exhausted and just want to climb into bed but I figured I would say hello to my roommate first. Walking through the foyer I see trunks reclined in a laz-y-boy watching TV. He senses my presence looking at me, "Dinner is on the table if you're hungry."

I just worked a twelve hour shift in a hospital full of complaining patients, of course I'm hungry.

"I think I'll shower first," I tell him being reminded of the tiny speckles of blood on my scrubs. Sleeping can wait til later.

He looks me up and down, "Another stabbing?"

"Yup. It's the third one this week."

I head to my bedroom and close the door. I walk into my personal bathroom and strip throwing the soiled scrubs into a plastic bag to be thrown away. I turn the water as hot as it will go and jump in.

I just stand under the rain of hot water for now. Its moments like these I cherish. A few minutes alone to just be with myself is a little piece of heaven. No one is crying out 'Dr. Son! Dr. Son!', there's no crying families, and no annoying repeat patients. Those were the worse.

There were the patients who frequently came in claiming to be sick but really only wanted pills to feed their addiction. We usually catch the drug addicts and send them to the nearby clinic without them even realizing they are willingly walking into a rehab. Then we had the patients who just couldn't take care of themselves. They would disregard our instruction to recover and in the end get sick again and return within months, sometimes weeks, and even days. And finally we had the paranoid patients. These people would come in frequently creating mountains out of mole hills. One time I had a patient claiming they had a tumor in their stomach… they were constipated.

I step from the shower and dry myself off. I throw the towel over my head to dry out my cropped black hair. Rummaging through my drawers and throw on a pair of beat up sweatpants and tell myself I'm too tired to find a clean shirt. Guess who has to do laundry again…

My stomach growls frustrated with me making wait so long. So I comply and walk out to the kitchen. I notice Trunks opening up the oven and pulling out a fully prepared plate. I ask, "For me?"

"Yea, it got cold so I heated it up."

I sit down at the table, "Thanks dude. What did you make?"

He placed it in front of me and I eyed it up. 21 ounce steak and other vegetables I don't really care about because I'm busy visually molesting the steak and all thought of grogginess vanished. Without warning I begin my attack on the perfectly marinated hunk of meat.

Amazingly enough, through my 'steak goggles', I notice Trunks staring at me. Mouth full of food I ask, "What?"

He glanced down at the chair sitting in it, "You busy tonight? I thought maybe we'd order food later and get some beer. Maybe some Saints Row?"

I nod my head yes. Once I swallowed the wad of meat I confess, "I tried calling Paris to see if she wanted to go out to dinner and a movie but she said she was busy… again."

He scoffs at her name being mentioned, "I told you from the beginning she's no good. She barely makes time for you anymore."

"Yea, but I'm picky, I guess you can say, when it comes to women. Paris is the best out of all the past girlfriends I've had."

His laughing is somewhat of a mock, "You could do better dude." I know he wants to say so much more but agrees with his better judgment to not upset me. She's still my girlfriend after all. But Trunks has always been like that whenever I acquire a new girlfriend. He meets them once and instantly doesn't like them. He picks them apart piece by flawed piece and presents them to me on a silver platter. I never understood this and honestly still don't. I never say anything mean or nasty about his girlfriends but he always makes a mockery out of mine. It's he trying to tell me he can get better women than me.

He gets up and pulls out a beer and stuffs it in his pocket then grabs the last can and opens it. "I'm gunna' go down to Spirits and grab more."

"Urban walking?" I ask referring to alcoholic beverage concealed in his pocket.

"Sure; drinking and walking isn't illegal."

"Yes it is…"

He paused then proceeded to laugh. He joked, "I'm Trunks Briefs, whose gunna' tell me no?" He shoves his feet into sneakers and walks out the front door beer in hand.

"I don't know, the law?" I mutter finishing off my plate and then putting it in the dishwasher. Of course it's full of dirty dishes and I'm only assuming I'll be adding this to my list of 'unappreciated manual labor'.

I walk out to the living room and throw myself on the couch. I don't bother to change the channel on the television for my eyes are now heavily lidded. I drift into another world where no one but my conscious can reach for me.

* * *

><p>I walk through the open door to our flat to see the place is completely empty. Even the walls once covered in extravagant décor were stark naked. I suddenly feel a sense of fear and panic frantically wondering what in the world happened here. But I recollect my sense and decide I need to continue my investigation. I ran to my bedroom and saw that it too was completely bare. Now I can feel my hands shaking.<p>

I move back into the main room slowly peering around to the bare walls and feel terror-stricken. But I take a deep breath to calm my raging nerves and force myself into reasonability. Maybe it isn't what I think it is. Maybe someone stole our things and did a pretty damn good job at it. But I have a very ominous feeling that isn't the case. I have to check one more room before I officially lose my shit.

I rush to Trunks' room telling myself that it'll be different; that his things were there. I open the door and see it replicated the condition of the rest of the apartment. "What the hell is going on?"

I make my way to the balcony determined to find the cause of the disappearance of everything that was in our home. I slid the glass door open and vault the railing to the street below. Our place overlooked the main strip of Satan City so we usually take to the air so no one will spot us. I can't say why I jumped downward; I just did so like I was in autopilot.

But as I landed I quickly regretted it. Seeing what I saw made me miss my security box of an apartment. I tried sensing out any person within a mile radius of me and became panicked once more as I felt the city… no the world was empty. "What-" I begin to ask to no one but can only cut myself off. I stand alone in the middle of the street turning in circles. None of the neon lights glared, no horns of cars honked at each other, and no people yelling and shouting in the nighttime.

I stop my circling parade and shove my face in my hands trying to make sense of everything. As I try to bury my face further into my palms I begin to feel the fear that I am ultimately alone. One thing I hate most in the whole universe is that overwhelming feeling of loneliness. Knowing that there's not another soul around most certainly scared me most. During my childhood and young adult life I was independent, something my mother quickly noticed, and something that separated me from my perfect brother who to this still depends on her. But ever since my father left with Shenron and never came back I had changed for the worst. I never openly admitted this but it affected me greatly. I felt as though my father had abandoned me for the third time in my life. If I knew what I knew now I would have never let myself become too close to him.

I finally find some ounce of bravery and look up and into the shops and restaurants. It shouldn't be a surprise that their all empty; not even a spec of dirt on the floors. Not even lite inanimate objects kept any company.

"Hey Goten!"

I freeze at the sound of my name being called from afar; I wasn't alone? I turn around and see Trunks on the corner down the block. He keeps calling my name waving at me, "Goten!"

In a single moment, all of that panic and fear disappear seeing him. All of the pain and torture I had endured mere seconds ago vanish on the sole sight of him. He had always been there to protect me, ever since we were children. I felt stupid thinking he wouldn't be here by my lonesome side, he would never do that to me. Excitement washes me clean of any lingering thoughts of abandonment.

I'm within feet of him as he shouts even louder, "HEY! GOTEN!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" I sit up on the couch clutching my chest in attempt to calm my racing heart. I take deep breaths to try and recollect my composure.<p>

Trunks continues to laugh at me, "Damn, how is that, that puny alarm clock can wake you but me screaming in your face doesn't?"

I groan trying my best to rub the sleep from my eyes. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"You wanna just go to bed?"

"Nah. I work night shift tomorrow so I got all day to sleep."

He gets excited and opens up one of the thirty packs of beer. He plucks a bottle from its storage and tosses it to me. "Here, drink up!"

I manage to catch the beer, turn on the game system and set the right input on the television. I'm such a good multitasker. We set down as I hand him a controller. Trunks scans through the menus and starts selecting what exactly we'll be playing. He one of those people that's always 'player 1'. I don't mind though.

I can't help but think of what an odd dream that was. I had never had a nightmare to that extent before, not even after I fought Majin Buu at just seven years old. That dream had felt so real. Usually I fall into lucid dreams, ones that I can manipulate and control to a certain point but I'm never one hundred percent sure it's a dream even though what I want to happen within them does. But this one… was like none other. I hadn't a clue of what was going on, I would have never guessed I was dreaming even considering the ridiculousness of it. and now I wonder what was the message? Why was Trunks there and not someone else like Gohan or my mother… or even Paris?

He elbows me lightly in the ribs bringing my thoughts back to reality as he selects the co-op campaign mode. As we wait for the level to load he asks, "So what did you have a nightmare or something?"

I look at him weird, "No that's how I always wake up."

He laughs taking another heavy swig of the beer, "Seriously what was your dream about that had you almost pissing yourself?"

I really did not want to tell him about my dream. It was kind of a wussy dream now that I think about it. He nudges me with his elbow again beckoning me to confess. I notice the screen has loaded but our characters are standing still in the middle of a fictional city street.

"Well?"

I responded by forcing my character to shoot his. "Headshot."

He's back in the game, "Oh come on man!"

I keep shooting his character even though he's long dead and even go the extra mile to throw a grenade at him.

His little digital gangster respawns and we begin our usual wreaking havoc upon the fictional city Steelport. We begin our rampage by purging civilians and pedestrians and then of course the cops and police helicopters. I always think this is such an ironic game for the likes of us. We will drop everything in a heartbeat to save the real world but will drop everything in a heartbeat to also destroy the game world of Steelport. Even heroes have a different, ironic kind of fun sometimes.

Trunks character pulls out a melee weapon; a giant purple dildo bat(A/N: a real weapon in the game) and smacks my person in the back of head sending my off the side of the roof we were on. "Damn it! They're surrounding me!" I yell. I try and shoot them off but end up running out of ammo and ultimately dying.

"Damn you…"

"Wouldn't it he sweet if we could ki blast all of those cops?"

I lower my controller to the ground grabbing my beer, "You know you can do that in real life right?"

He smirks at me with a little of evil in his eye, "That's a good idea."

I push his shoulder laughing at him, "Shut up. Besides, you're too lazy to destroy Satan City. You can't even pick your boxers up off the floor."

He opens another beer ignoring my subliminal complaint, "So tell me about this dream that had you shaking in your boots."

I lean back against the couch, "I'm not wearing shoes."

"Very funny, seriously what happened?"

I sigh, admitting defeat because I know once he starts drinking and sets his mind to one particular thing he will do anything in his inhuman power to complete his mission… like a rogue, super Terminator. "I had a dream that everything and everyone in the world was gone and I was the last person left. Happy?"

He stifles a laugh. He tries hard not to open his mouth but fails anyway. "Hahaha, weird, I didn't know you had a vagina!"

I punch him in arm, "Shut up before I kick _you _in the vagina! I hate being alone!"

I can see he's starting to feel the effects of alcohol as he returns to his sitting position completely ignoring my previous hit. "Dude, it's ok. I'm just kidding, you know that."

"Yea…" I wonder how much he plans on drinking. Usually he ends up getting very touchy feely when under the influence. Nothing weird but when we're alone he ends up bumping into me more than once. Odd occurences like this never happened when we partied in highschool and college but once we moved in together that all changed. It was little things like sitting closer to me, pushing me around jokingly more often, and this creepy blank stare he gives me sometimes. But on the other hand, I didn't mind. Trunks was different than any other friendship I've ever had with anybody else. We were close and I knew we had forged an unbreakable bond long ago.

I realize my characters has respawned but both of our guys have been repeatedly shot and respawned during our conversation. Even considering how close we are I find it odd he's taken such a great interest in such a petty matter. "Why are you so concerned about it anyway?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Let's do some real missions."

Well that was quick, lucky for him I'm not as demanding so I just let it go and comply. "Sure."

About three hours and twenty five beers each later, I find us both heavily intoxicated. I drop my controller have lost complete interest in the game. I blink trying to steady the blurring room and all of the dancing colors of what I was assuming to be our apartment. Trunks must have had the same idea as he slumps against me, head on my shoulder almost causing me to fall sideways as well but I somehow manage to catch and steady myself.

"Dude… stop moving," he tells me.

So I sit forward and let him crash to the floor behind me. My hands hold my firm in place with my legs stretched out but I feel the uneasiness in my stomach. Then I feel a hand on my back almost clawing at my bare skin. I pull my heavy feet in and lean on my knees to spin around and face him. I spin just a tad too fast and land on my face. We both laugh hysterically at my drunken clumsiness as we try our best to sit up and face one another. I can't help but laugh at Trunks laughing at me; of all things to find hysterical. He's sporting a deep blush across his cheeks but I know I am too; if antics didn't give us away it was our flushed appearances.

Our laughter dies somewhat as I regain composure sitting on my feet, one hand on the floor for support. Trunks tries to sit up the best he can but ends up awkwardly close to my face.

So I decide to bluntly tell him what he probably already knows, "You are… so close to my face…"

We both laugh at how struggled the words sounded. But I'm suddenly silenced as Trunks leans forward and plants a kiss on me. My eyes open in shock and my brain sends panicked messages to the rest of my body instructing to go into possum mode. My drunken fever mysteriously healed for only seconds.

He pulls back looking stunned as well but then laughs once again. Only he laughs; I don't find this very funny. I'm not angry, just… not quite understanding what just happened.

My buzz slowly returns as I ask stumbling over my words, "What- what just happened?"

His laughter comes to an abrupt halt and he looks at me in the eyes in absolute seriousness, "… I don't know. That was weird."

"…Yea…"

"I think I'm gunna go to bed." He goes to stand up but ends up just falling on his face; out cold. We had been sitting down this whole time so standing wasn't exactly ideal right now. I slowly make my way so I don't collapse as well and make my way over to him. Through my drunken haze I grab his ankles and begin pulling him along to his bed. This usually wouldn't be a problem but considering I'm not in a sober state of mind and how much more leaner I am than him this has become the challenge of the night.

I pull him across the vast sea of cream carpet and bump his door open with my rear end so I can drag him further into the room. I stop next to his bed and pull him into a sitting position. I take a deep breath stretching his arm over my shoulders to lift him up. The sudden extra weight throws me way off balance and I'm hurled into a dizzy cyclone of my own vision. Lucky me, we land on his bed with my head on his shoulder. After pushing my very trying vision to comply once more I pull myself up.

I fix him into the right position with his head on the pillow. I grab his alarm clock and hold it close to my eyes as if it will steady the glowing red numbers. I hold the alarm out with one hand and cover one eye with the other. I see the alarm light is glowing representing the set alarm time. I place it back on what I thought was the night stand as it dropped on my foot. Apparently I'm not longer Saiyjin when I'm drunk as I grab my throbbing pinky toe wincing in pain. I hop around on one foot and gravity suddenly became very heavy as I fell to the floor.

I convince myself I'm being way too dramatic and sit up. I successfully place the alarm clock back in its rightful place and head to my own bed. My little toe still hurts but not enough to limp or stumble.

I make my way under the covers of my own bed resting my head on the pillow. I sigh deeply thinking back to what just happened only minutes ago.

Was Trunks really that drunk? To mistaken me for a date of some sort? I keep telling myself it was just some weird mistake and it'll be a thing of the past once the fog of alcohol clears from our vision. Hell, he may not even remember it; I, myself may not even remember.

"It was nothing," I tell myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Thinking of You

Sorry this took a little long to post. I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. But Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy! And I'm sure you all know where I got the inspiration for Nurse Roberts. She seems to fit very nicely in this story.

**Mjmusiclover:** Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know right? That story was amazing. A definite archive.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised 01-03-12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking of You<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Usually after a night of heavy drinking I can fall right to sleep. But for some odd reason I just couldn't submit to such a thing. I was in and out of sleep all night tossing and turning. I just couldn't force myself to do such a thing. I maybe got four or so hours tops of needed slumber.<p>

I didn't want to think too much into what happened but I have to admit it confused me. I didn't understand why Trunks would do such a thing. And like I said, I'm not mad or even the slightest bit upset just…. bewildered.

I glance at the clock; 6:15 AM. Defeated I get up and decide a cup of coffee would probably make me feel better.

After making my routine pit stop to the bathroom I head out to the kitchen and start the pot. Of course it was some fancy-shmancy coffee machine that I never quite understood so I was grateful for Trunks teaching me how to work the basic functions. Put coffee grounds in, press green button.

As I reach for a mug I can hear Trunks in his room just getting out of the shower and searching for a clean suit to wear to work. It's not often we're up at the same time to go to work. He's lucky though; he has a set schedule and mine is all over the place but, that's what comes with being a doctor. I'll usually work fifty to sixty hours a week; it becomes very exhausting.

I pour the scolding hot liquid in my mug and add probably more sugar and milk than needed. I sit at the table and set it down before me. The steam rises and lingers about my personal space. I smell the strong aroma and close my eyes.

"Hey," I hear and look up to the entrance of the kitchen doorway.

"Hey."

A sudden nervousness washes over me. Maybe he doesn't even remember what happened. But then again we weren't that gone and I still remember. Is this something we should confront or something we can just pretend never happened to save ourselves from awkward circumstances.

"Finally figure out the coffee pot?" he asks lifting it to a thermos that he brings to work. He mentioned something about the nasty coffee his secretary buys. He had asked to get a different brand but apparently she continuously picks the no name brands.

There's an eerie silence hanging in the air. I just keep my eyes trained on my mug while he finishes up on the last details of his coffee. I can hear the lid of the thermos slowly spin shut and he remains focused on it. I can almost feel his want to say something. We both know how bizarre that innocent little peck was so why was it so hard to lay out on the table before us now?

I guess he swallowed all of that previous hesitation as he says, "Hey… about what happened last night… that was… well…"

I look up and smile to try and lessen the tension, "Its ok. It was just… a weird thing."

He blushes, "Yea… really weird. I don't know where that even came from."

I wonder, "In all seriousness and I won't think any less of you but… are you… ?"

He instantly knows what I'm insinuating. I can tell he most likely knew I would ask this by the quickness of his response. "What?" he suddenly get excited over a simple little question, "No way! I promise I'm not gay."

I find it odd he's awfully jumpy, "Really… it's totally ok if you are. We're best friends, you can tell me anything."

He begins walking toward the front door, "I promise… I'm not like that. You have nothing to worry about." He picks up the briefcase off the floor, "See ya' later."

He turns the corner and practically flees out the front door. What would I have to be worried about?

* * *

><p><em>Trunks POV<em>

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind me and begin my trek down the hall and to the parking garage. It's hard to pay attention to where I'm going having so much on my mind. What was I thinking? Why in my drunken stupor would I do something like that?<p>

Goten is my best friend; has been my entire life. I had always found him easy on the eyes but in a way people always judged other people on looks. He was someone I would admire from afar and I often find myself staring at him but…

I scold myself. This was something normal. People look at people all the time, it's a constant habit of human nature. If people didn't judge one another who knows what this world would be and look like. Besides, I've had plenty of guy friends tell me I was good looking enough for any woman I wanted and I never found any fault in that. So why should I be ashamed to say Goten is too?

I finally get to the garage and slid the key into the lock of my car. I flop into the driver's seat and start the engine. I know I need to get to work but all I can do it stare at the concrete wall in front of me.

How could I let myself do that? I still can't believe I was so careless. But at the same time a small part of me felt… relieved? I can't understand why I would want to kiss him. Was it the sum of years of watching him and the constant presence of him? I was so in the moment I had no idea what I was doing. All I can remember is just closing my eyes and leaning forward. I can also remember wanting it.

I try and shake my head clear of these crazy thoughts and get my composure back. I back out and make my way to Capsule Corp.

I drive down the main strip; its morning rush hour. Traffic is crawling. I hate sitting in traffic when I know I could easily just install the capsule feature on this hunk of metal and just fly instead of driving everyday but my mother says driving a company car looks more professional. Unfortunately this is every day. Sometimes I wish I had Goten's work schedule. He never hit traffic on his way to the hospital. Maybe I should have been a doctor too. But then again that kind of option was never written in my fate as an heir to the Briefs namesake.

As I come to yet another red light I look over to the shops and restaurants lining the street. Outside of a clothing boutique I see two men sitting on a bus bench. Both hold coffee blended drinks in one hand and the other holding onto the other man's hand. I can easily tell the two guys were a couple and it honestly didn't bother me. In fact, good for them, to find that special someone you can share everything with, someone you will answer their every beck and call without question, and someone you can truly say 'I love you' too. That was Goten to me, except he was my best friend… just my best friend.

I look away to halt my envy of them. I can feel my previous thoughts coming back with vengeance. I really wish I could stop thinking about last night and just move on like it didn't happen. Even though Goten said he wasn't the slightest bit mad we will always hold that memory of what happened and there will always be that moment that'll follow us everywhere we go; where ever that may be.

After my thirty minute drive to work I park the car and head inside. I walk through the halls and long corridors; women employees flanking to my sides asking me if I need anything. They're all beautiful women but nothing I would put time and effort into. The last thing I need is a disgruntled employee harassing me with phone calls or a picket line of women I've indulged in outside of the main entrance.

I walk into my office closing the door and leaving them outside of my four walled 'safe-house'. I pray that maybe I'll have enough paperwork to sift through to get my mind off of these plaguing thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>After a failed attempt to go back to sleep I shower and make myself decent. I figure I'll visit my mother for a little while then head to work afterward.<p>

I dress myself and head to the balcony then taking off into the air. Our flat is so high up people down below never notice anything suspicious. The only time Trunks and I drive our cars is when we go somewhere within the city. But thankfully most of our local hotspots were just a few blocks of walking away.

But on the days I work night shift I always headed to my mother's house ever since my father up and left yet again. She lives alone now so I try and keep her company as much as possible. Of course Gohan lives ten feet from her front door but he works all day and so does Videl. My little niece is probably at school right now. My brother and I had made a deal with one another to keep her company. Too many times has she been left alone at home for years on end and now that she was growing older we didn't want her to grow old alone.

I don't think I would ever be able to forgive my father for all of the time he's selfishly left us behind to fulfill his own needs.

I land on the front lawn and make my way up to the door. I open it, "Hey anybody home?"

"In the kitchen Goten!"

I walk toward my mother's voice. I step into the kitchen and see her washing dishes. "Did you have company?" I ask.

"Oh no, I just made breakfast for Pan and sent her off to school. Gohan and Videl had to go to work early today." She places the dish in the drying rack, "Did you eat yet?"

"I had coffee," I offered.

She sighs, "That's not food, sit down."

She's such a mother. I know she's not mad but she does get easily agitated with my eating habits. Actually come to think of it, both her and Trunks do. They just don't understand how my appetite isn't as big as my father's or brothers. I know it worries my mother but it shouldn't. Sure, I'm a little lean for my height but I'm not underweight or anything. I just push it off as it's just the way she is with her son's.

But then why does Trunks care so much? Sometimes he can be just as bad as my mother when it comes to me and my meal portions.

"Goten?"

"Huh?" I didn't even hear her call my name.

"I said, what do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me."

She laughs and gets to work. Through her cooking she asks me, "Something bothering you? You seem lost in thought all of a sudden."

I shrug, "No, nothing in particular." I'm not about to tell her my best friend kissed me in a drunken haze last night for no apparent reason.

"Are you sure? I know when something is bothering you."

"No, I promise."

"Ok then." She leaves it at that and finishes up on my breakfast. I know the second she sits down I'll be getting an interrogation of what's on my mind. She knows how I tick. I've been one to put my problems on someone else; I usually keep things to myself for me to figure out. But is she ever persistent… she will sit and drill me until I crack at my seams. But I have to admit, whatever it is I spill she's always been there to clean it up. Like I said, she's a professional mother.

She sets down a variety of plates and I don't hesitate to dig in. But I soon slow my pace and see her looking me over. With a mouth full of food I ask, "Yes?"

"I know something is bothering you."

"Ughh…"

"Come on Goten; talk to me. I'm your Mom, you can tell me anything."

_Not really…_

She presses the matter, "Was it something that happened at work? Was it a bad dream? Is something going on with Paris and you?"

I'm quick to remember my oddball dream from last night and decide I'll tell her about it to satisfy her. "Well now that you mention it… I had the weirdest dream last night."

She leans forward, "Well what happened?"

"Well, I came home from work and walked into the apartment to find it completely empty. Everything was gone; just up and disappeared. Then I went down to the street and it was the same thing. Nobody was on the street, no cars, and even all of the stores were empty. But as I was freaking out in the middle of the street I heard someone call my name and then I turned around and saw Trunks standing on the corner."

Her face relaxes, "Oh really? What happened next?"

"Nothing really. I ran up to him and just before I got to him I woke up."

"Hmm…"

"What's that face for?" I ask afraid of what assumption she's come up with.

She smiles, "Oh nothing. Just finish your breakfast and we'll go take a walk," she stands up from her seat, "I have to stay in shape if I want to see great grandkids."

I'm not so convinced, "Seriously; what are you thinking?"

She picks up a few of my emptied plates and drops them in the sink, "Well, your dreams are images of your true thoughts. It kind of sounds like even if everybody had left you, you will always have Trunks by your side."

She was right.

* * *

><p>I walk out to the nurse's station in the ICU of Satan City Hospital. Tonight has been pretty slow so far and all of my patients were stable. It's only 9:00 PM and I have about nine more hours to go. I figured I would go sit down in the on-call room until I was paged again. But before I do that I headed to see if anything needed my attention.<p>

I lean on the side of the tall counter, "Hey Nurse Roberts, got anything for me?"

She smirked knowing full well the clipboard she was about to hand me would most likely put me in a bad mood for the rest of the night. "Here, have fun with that."

I grab the clipboard and read it over. There was a patient that was just admitted a few minutes ago. I read it over then look at the name. "Ughh…"

She laughs, "I told you so. He ain't gunna' learn. He'll just keep coming back until the end."

I roll my eyes and start walking over to room 13. What a conveniently unlucky number for this guy.

Remember how fondly I talked about repeat patients? Well Ralphie Mae was one of them. Ralphie was shorter than me, well over four hundred pounds, and still wonders why he has diabetes and an entire list of other health problems.

I walk in and see him lying on the bed and I wonder just how much longer the bed is going to hold him up. God forbid this man ever broke a leg; he would be using I-beams for crutches.

I stand at the end of the bed, "Alright Ralphie, what is it this time?"

"Dr. Son," he tries so hard to sound innocent, "I'm having really bad chest pains. Can you figure out exactly what it is?"

"I already know what it is. Your heart is overworking itself. I thought you said you were going to try and lose weight? Your chart says you gained."

"I didn't mean to."

You didn't mean to? I'm usually a very gentle and care-free spirit but when it comes to people like Ralphie who just expect to have everything given to them I get irritated and pretty upset. But even through my mild anger I keep a calm façade.

"Well the doctor that admitted you scheduled an MRI in ten minutes. So when we get the results back we'll figure everything out ok?"

"Yes sir."

I place the chart into the holder that hangs off the end of the bed. I head back out to the nurse's station as one of the interns passes by. I stop them, "Take 13 down to MRI." They nod complying and go to retrieve Ralphie. I watch him look in the room then ask for assistance from another intern to help push the bed. It has wheels but of course Ralphie even makes that task difficult.

I turn back around, "Hey Nurse Roberts, can I have the phone?"

"Makin' personal calls again?" she laughs placing the bulky telephone on the counter. She was a spunky older woman that kept this place alive. When things got quiet and disoriented she was the glue that held all of us together. I often find myself talking with her when we work the same shift.

I pick up the receiver and dial Paris's number. It rings and rings then goes straight to voicemail. I don't bother leaving a message and hang up. 'Maybe she just wasn't by her phone,' I think and pick it back up re-dialing her number. It rings a few times but she finally does answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey, you're at work?"

What gave you that clue, the caller I.D.? "Yea, I'm working all night. Are you busy tomorrow?"

I can hear some shuffling in the background, "Yea, actually."

"You don't have any time at all to meet up? We haven't seen each other in over a week."

She sighs into the phone, "Yea I know but I promised Shel I'd go car shopping with her."

"And you'll be doing that all day?"

"By the time we get done you'll be going to work again."

Now it's my turn to sigh, "Alright well, I guess I'll just see you whenever."

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

I should have kept my mouth shut, here is not the place to argue with her. Nurse Roberts is only a few feet away from me and I know she's listening in on me. She may have been a great ally in this joint but she was also the Queen of Gossip. "Never mind Paris, just call me when you get some free time."

"Ok… I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I hang up the phone. I feel that phrase isn't being properly used between the two of us; like it doesn't hold that true meaning anymore. Did it ever? Trunks always had time for me and we both had full time jobs unlike her who had no job at all. Even though I had the tone of sadness stitched into my words she didn't bother to comfort me. I can't stop thinking of how Trunks would bend over backwards and do whatever to make me feel better. It's one thing I loved I about him. Why couldn't I find a girl who cared for me as much as Trunks does?

Nurse Roberts is on me the second the phone is placed in the cradle, "Now what's goin' on?"

I rub my eyes trying to clear my thought once more of Trunks. But I'm quick to turn my attention to her, "None of your business," I smile.

She laughs, "You finally learned huh?"

"Yes, yes I have," we laugh together but soon interrupted by the intern I asked to attend to Ralphie.

"Dr. Son, Ralphie is back in his room."

"What? There's no way it's been forty-five minutes."

He shrugs, "Dr. Koi took him in then sent him right back up. I think he left a note in his chart."

"Great." I walk back into room 13 that held the bane of my careers existence.

I pick up the chart and read it over. I have to go back a reread what Dr. Koi jotted down and can't believe what I'm seeing.

Ralphie sees my contorted face and asks, "What is it?"

I lean the chart on the end bed rail and look him in the eyes, "We can't give you an MRI here Ralphie. We have to send you to North City."

"I didn't know North City had a hospital. I thought they only had a clinic."

"North City doesn't have a hospital; they have a public Zoo that has a veterinary hospital."

He's not understanding what I'm trying to say, "I don't think I understand."

"Ralphie, you're too big for our machine. You have to get an MRI in the same machine bears and elephants get one."

He looks to his folded hands on his large stomach, "Oh… I didn't realize…"

"Look I told you from the beginning this is serious. You have got to start trying to seriously start losing weight."

"Can't I just have gastric bypass surgery."

"We went over this, you're insurance doesn't cover it."

Silence quickly fills the room as I wait for him to accept the news. I want it to sink in so he can finally understand he can't live like this; who knows how much longer he really has. As much as I try to tell him nicely that he's literally killing himself with every bit of junk food he takes he still doesn't heed my warning. And what kills me is that he just expects me to fix his problem with the flick of the wrist. If I could really do something that great, not only would Ralphie be forever out of my hair but I would be one very, very rich bastard.

I can see tears swelling in his eyes and I feel like maybe we finally made a breakthrough.

He whimpers, "But… it's not easy trying to lose all this weight…"

I walk over to the side of his bed and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Ralphie, nothing in this life worth having ever comes easy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. Dig Deeper

I this one took a little long but I'm trying to add as much filler as I see necessary. I'm hoping to get chapter four out before Christmas. And please, please, please review! No flames but constructive criticism welcomed.

**Blueflower2: **Thank you so much for the review and I hope this chapter is to your liking I've exciting to write out my very first (hopefully not last) TruTen fic.

**Mjmusiclover: **Thank very much for another review that made me smile and thank you very much for following this little fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised 01-03-12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dig Deeper<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>In the past few months since the incident between Trunks and I, things have changed. Not for the better but not for the worst either. Just simple change and yet it went beyond that.<p>

There was tension between us. It was unseen to the naked eye but we both knew it was there and furthermore, we ignored it. And after every night of bar hopping or drunken video game marathons, it would happen again. He would sneak a quick kiss from me when I least expected it. But what surprised me the most was not the innocent, 'accidental' kisses; it was the fact that I never stopped it from happening.

In the night he would lose his care and push himself onto me but come the morning and it was the same conversation all over again.

"Hey, about last night…"

"Yea, that was weird…"

And now, to top it all off, I was beginning to question myself. A few times I had caught myself purposely getting Trunks a little more than buzzed just to get that little kiss. I had never before in my entire life ever thought about another man in the same way I think about women. But then again… I didn't think of Trunks like that either.

It wasn't the fact that he was easy on the eyes (I think I'm secure with myself enough to admit that), but it was how he made me feel. It was the little things I had never noticed until now. Like how he made me dinner when I came home from work, he liked to talk about everything going on in my life, and always tried to make me feel better on my bad days. He was everything Paris wasn't and up until now I had never noticed. But why wasn't I looking at trunks as another guy? Was I seriously obtaining feelings for another guy? … Or Trunks?

But was he thinking about me the way I was thinking about him?

I shove my face into the palms of my hands in frustration. As of now I'm sitting at the nurse's station trying to fill out a patients release forms. I've been sitting here for a good twenty minutes but I'm more than occupied with the rampaging thoughts in my head. I had been so out of focus for months now. But I've somehow managed to keep my work first and foremost. But today was a bad day from the very beginning. Today was the one year anniversary of my father's leave. I have a lot of pent up aggression towards that subject. I guess everybody thought I was ok with it…

I see a new folder dropped onto the counter in front of me. Nurse Roberts looked at me from the other side, "You got a new patient; requested you personally."

I pick up the folder, "I already have too many as it is now. Who could want to see-," I open it up and read the name.

"Paris?"

"Mmhmm. She's downstairs in room 301. She ain't looking too good."

I feel a little panic and stood. I bend down to finish my last piece of paper work for my end of the signatures and hand the release form off to Nurse Roberts. "Can you take care of this for me?"

She snatches it from me then mumbles something about not being a secretary. I hustle to the downstairs standard check rooms. I would've noticed something wrong with my girlfriend but I hadn't seen her in ten days. Yes, I count exactly how many days it's been. Over the past six months or so I had been seeing less and less of her but then again I had been with Trunks even more. I guess my mind's eye saw this as 'balance'. Or was that my subconscious?

I knock on the door of 301 and open it. There she is sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. The nurses must have taking care of her beforehand. I look her over and know something must be terribly wrong. It was around four o'clock in the afternoon and she should have been with one of her friends shopping or whatever… I wasn't really listening to what she said for I lacked interest but I knew she wouldn't fake being sick just to see me when she could be out with her friends.

"Hey," I greet.

Her big brown eyes look up to me and she smiles, "Hey."

I walk closer and she takes my hand pulling me closer. She kisses me softly but only for a moment. She says, "I missed you."

I smile, "I missed you too. No what's going on?"

"Well a couple weeks ago I wasn't feeling very well and got over the counter medicines but they didn't help and it's not getting any better."

"Well, what are your symptoms?"

The fingers twined with mine fiddle about as I gaze into her the big doe eyes I fell for in the beginning. Her tone is low, "Flu-like symptoms, fever, sore throat, but now I'm not so sure it's just the flu."

"O wow, a flu wouldn't last nearly this long. You should have told me sooner."

She looks down and swings her feet lightly, "I didn't want to worry you."

I go on to ask her to give me detailed symptoms. I can tell she doesn't want to say the word diarrhea or admit she's been vomiting but these are the things I need to know if I'm going to properly diagnose this.

I let go of her hand to put her folder down and I decide our best course of action is to do a blood test. A regular virus like the common cold or flu doesn't seem to fit the profile of this mystery. I know she gets nervous around needles so I warn her to look away. I strap up her left arm to awaken her veins and give her a little red rubber ball to squeeze. I see the veins pop and dip the needle in. I take what I need and pull it out. "All done," I tell her and undo to tie on her arm.

I mark the vile, "I'm going to run this down to the lab. It should only take a couple of hours and when I get the results back we'll know what it is and get you fixed up."

She climbs off the bed and hugs me around the waist, "Thank you Goten, I love you."

I kiss the top of her head, "I love you too, now sit back and get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

><p><em>Trunks POV<em>

* * *

><p>The little mechanical device in my hand becomes less and less interesting. As much as I hate to admit it I've been slacking off at work big time and I have no one to blame but myself. Little things like this piece of machine in my hands would have my full undivided attention but I only had one person on my mind as I sit here alone in my office.<p>

_Goten._

What was I honestly doing to myself? To Goten?

Why do I do the things I do?

I just can't help myself. We would get trashed together and I would end up looking and staring at him all night. And just when I thought he wasn't with it anymore my drunken self would peck him. It like I was doing it for the first time every time. And even when I tried to stop myself because I know it's wrong, my drunken self finds the excuse 'I did it because I was drunk' more appealing then takes control. Its' like that excuse… that lie… was my get-out-of-jail card with an endless limit.

I groan rethinking every single time it's happened. And in my eyes it's happened far too many times. At times when I find myself looking Goten over I would force myself away; I've even had to leave the room to try and get him off my mind.

But like I said before I've always had a fascination with him. He was always by my side. We did absolutely everything together as children and even managed to stay close through highschool and college. It's not often you find someone like Goten to be attached to your hip. But different feelings started to surface the second we moved in together. We were closer than ever but I didn't mind. I secretly watched him from afar and even closer at the same time.

Then I made the fatal mistake of letting Drunk Trunks hold the reins.

And even after everything I can admit, I still tell myself I'm not like that. I'm just not. Goten is my best friend and that's it. And yet another part of me subconsciously does nothing but look out for him and take care of him even when he's more than capable of caring for himself. A part of wants him by my side at times because I'm only really happy when he's with me. And that big part of me would die if I were to ever lose him. The thought of us growing older, getting married to our own respective wives, having children… we will probably drift apart and just the thought kills me.

There's a knock on my door and the knob turns. I already know it's my mother; she's the only one of the entire building to intrude into my office. I look up and watch her move toward me.

"What's wrong?" She asks sitting on my desk coffee in hand.

Now, my mother is of finer class and wouldn't ever understand all of the thoughts running through my head. She would be ashamed of me if I were to confess what I was questioning my relationship with Goten and confess to all of the things I've been doing with him. And this is my mother I'm speaking of; I couldn't even imagine my father's reaction. But on the other hand, she was a genius and knew how to fix everything. She is my Mom after all and I had always gone to her for advice my whole life. She's helped me through thick and thin and held my hand when I needed it most. So maybe… just maybe she can still help me with this.

"Well," I started, "I'm trying to get this thing to control the navigation system but every time it links up to the satellite it seems to have a mind of its own and starts making decisions for itself."

She's picks it out of my hand and turns it over examining it. I can tell she thoroughly confused that one of our prototypes are malfunctioning. She turns it over once more, "Well try and boot it without the link up and see what it does."

_It tells itself it's not gay._

She places it down and sips her coffee, "Then try it again with the link up."

_Then it starts molesting its best friend._

"That sounds good. I'll try that," I say smiling.

But apparently my smiles are not enough, "Are you sure everything is ok? Having girl troubles?"

_Of course you would talk about that… _"No, Mom, I'm fine; just frustrated is all."

She stands up, "Well ok, but if you need anything at all, you know you can talk to me." I watch her leave.

I know she's an amazing mother but I also know her place in society… and mine. But maybe her idea of experimentation may work. Maybe I could control myself. I knew Goten was going to be working late tonight, he always does when he's depressed and I know exactly what today is without him even mentioning it. I decide to go out with a few friends and get a little 'comfortable' then test my self-control.

Saying it is most certainly easier than doing it.

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'll be back later to check on you Ms. Morley," I say to the ageing woman within the room. Unfortunately she was one of our terminal patients; cancer. We've tried all of the treatments but it keeps returning so now our job is to make her as comfortable as possible while she awaits her last stand. This would not be her last visit here today though; she still had some fight in her. It's a shame; she's such a nice older woman.<p>

But I had made sure she was taken care of for now and headed back down to room 301. Paris' blood tests should be in by now. I had a very ominous feeling boiling over inside. Whatever she was infected with was serious. I knew right away it wasn't the flu and I'm afraid it's a sickness that may demand more prominent treatment. But what scares me the most is what if its fatal? Paris and I may have not been getting along lately but I still care deeply for her and can't imagine her getting sick and possibly dying. And as her doctor and boyfriend, I vow to do everything in my power to help her see this through.

I knock on the door and walk in. She's laying down looking up at me. I return her smile and pick up the folder feeling very anxious. I can tell she's scared and I know I can't let her know that I am too.

But I find my courage and open it up to read the final results… and my face drops. This was most certainly not what I was expecting. My heart is racing and I know my face expression isn't helping comfort her. Blood rushes to my flushed cheeks as I think of all of our memories together. All of the things we've seen, the places we've been, and where we were going next. I think of all the times she told me she loved me and all of the times we had sex… were all lies.

She sits up and asks, "What is it?"

I close the folder slowly trying to think of my next words carefully as to not explode with anger at my job. The last thing I need to do is break up with my girlfriend after getting fired from my job. So I ask with only a hint of anger, "Who have you been sleeping with?"

"Wh- what?"

"It's HIV Paris. You cheated on me. There's no denying it!"

She looks down as if in shame, "Goten… I'm so sorry…" I think back to only hours ago when I was staring into her eyes thinking of how beautiful she is and how lucky I was to have a woman like her in my life. Now I just feel like yelling and throwing a tantrum. I wanted her out of my sight and to never see her again. I wanted to cry, I was so pissed off.

I ignore her apology and move to the counter. I know I can't do any of those things so I decide to take action and get her out of sight as soon as possible. But first things first; I roll up my sleeve and tie the rubber band about my arm.

"What are you doing?"

I ignore her again grabbing a sterile syringe. I take my own blood and undo the tie. I finish labeling the vile then grab a blank prescription pad.

"Goten?"

"I have to test myself to make sure you didn't give it me," I say in low husky voice as I scribble on the paper. _Slut._

"But this was only recently; there's no way you could have it!"

I tare the piece off the pad and toss at to her, "Who knows if your lying to me right now. I obviously don't trust you anymore." I turn to leave but she calls me once again.

"Goten, please… I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please can we work this out? Maybe we can fix our problems… then maybe I wouldn't-"

"Shut up! Are you serious right now? So you wouldn't what? Try and find someone else? The problem is obviously me so let me make this easy for you. We're done and I don't ever wanna' hear from you again!"

"But Goten…I promise it'll never happen again. I love you…" she crying. She never did like it when I shouted; as rare as it was. But I can't let her weasel her way back in. I will not be taken for a fool.

I pause trying to decide if I should respond. I do, "That's not good enough." I leave shutting the door behind me. I'll send in an intern later to release her. Today has just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>The late evening found me on my balcony at home. I'm usually a very happy person and always in a good mood, even on my off days. But today was just too much for me. Not only has my father been gone for a year but I also find that my girlfriend has cheated on me. I was done with the both of them. Both had betrayed me and I just couldn't understand why I wasn't worth anything to either of them. They both reeled me in, chewed me up, and spit me out. They both tampered with my emotions with caring what happened to me when they were done torturing me. Now I'm stuck wallowing in sorrow in the aftermath of it all.<p>

I hear the front door open and close followed by clumsy footsteps. I knew Trunks had gone out for the evening; he'd called me earlier but I declined wanting to work overtime. He probably already knew that but called anyway to be polite. Sometimes it scares me how well he knows me.

He finally makes it to the glass door sliding it open after bumping into it. The last time he attempted to get outside and the door was slid shut, he broke right through it. Good thing he had money to replace it.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks closing the door behind him.

I still stare out into the skyline, "Nothing."

He stands right next to me looking me up and down, "What's wrong?"

I know he knows what today is and he still tries to coax me into talking about it. I just never felt the need to talk about him; not when he left the first time, the second time, and not now.

So I offer, "I found out today Paris cheated on me. She came in sick and turns out it was HIV."

Even through his drunken haze he becomes frantic, "What a bitch! She didn't give it to you did she?"

"No, my tests came back negative."

We're silent for only seconds. I feel his hand on my shoulder, "I'm really sorry. But I did tell you she was no good."

"Maybe I should have taken your advice after all."

He steps closer to me, "You sure that's all that's bothering you?"

I don't respond.

"You'll feel better if you talk about it."

He's never pressed this issue before. I feel slightly tense with his hand still on my shoulder, "Please talk to me Goten. Tell me everything."

I look down at my hands and finally release that little demon that's been plaguing me for the past year, and maybe even longer. "Why did he have to leave, Trunks? Why did he leave me the all of those times... and why now?"

He moves ever so close to me and shifts his hand to my opposite shoulder draping his arm across. "Was I not good enough to keep training?"

"You know that's not true."

"Why did he love Gohan so much and not me?"

"I'm sure he loved you in his own way. And I'm not defending him; he's still wrong."

I hang my head trying to hide the tears welling up in my eyes that I refused to let loose. "I just don't understand why I wasn't a good enough reason to stay."

He moves behind me and I feel his hands reach under my hoodie and begin kneading the taught muscle of my back. He stays close to my lower back and I am instantly tense at the foreign touch of his fingers, "Trunks…"

"Keep talking; let it all out."

After a second of adjustment, his hands suddenly feel like they belong where they are. I don't want to stop him. Whether it was because of how good it felt, or because I was in dire need of attention I need him right next me, anyway he offered himself to me. I mentally override the massage as he begs me to continue, to let it all out. "First he leaves me then Paris cheats on me. Why didn't they love me? Why am I so hard to love?"

His thumbs dig into the back of my hips and I feel chills run up and down my spine. The muscles twitches and I grip the cement wall I lean on. His fingers play on and once again I find myself not bothering to stop him. What picked at me most was that he knew this was one of my 'turn-on' spots he found out about during a drunken conversation once. And not even now did it fail. I was practically paralyzed as he pushed and dug. I feel myself shiver with each stroke and as I become more and more aroused I **still** can't stop it.

What is he trying to do to me exactly?

I feel him turn me around to face him. His large hands cup my face and he says, "You're just too easy to love," then presses his lips onto mine.

At first I push against him to move myself away but he holds on. The feel of his lips on mine felt like nothing I've experienced before. All of those innocent pecks from before paled in comparison. It wasn't the lustful immature kisses Paris would tease me with but passionate and careful. It made me want and I gave in. I pull him to me and return the passion even if it is for just this moment. I feel like I'm in a dream or maybe I'm suspended in time.

_Why is this happening?_

His tongue glides on my lower lip as I grant him access. I can feel him explore and I just keep encouraging him to do so. My heartbeat is erratic as the most wonderful sensation I have ever felt from this kind of contact completely envelopes me, swallowing me whole; maybe even eating me alive. His hands hold me tight and trace my spine up and down. All I can do is comb me fingers through the lilac threads atop his head. I can feel his hot breath and I know this is wrong… but maybe being wrong is right. I had never felt so much emotion in such a simple physical action. I never knew a thing like a kiss could actually hold meaning like it did in this moment right now.

_Stop this!_

I did no such thing.

Just as I was giving my all into this moment he pulled away looking at me stunned. He takes a step back, eyes wide like a dear in headlights.

"I- I'm sorry. I tried not too… I didn't mean too…" he quickly turned to leave and grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Wait," he turns his head to focus on me, "Trunks… do you love me?"

There's a long moment of silence as if he must think about it. His lips press into a thin line, "I can't love you Goten."

I let go as he walks inside and straight to his room.

_You can't love me?_ What did that even mean?

I am truly stunned. Flabbergasted even… I just experienced the most romantic, intimate kiss of my entire life with my **male** best friend. And now I stand out here alone… wondering. Even though that moment has passed… I find myself still stuck within it. I bring my fingertips to my lips and still feel the slight buzz of his presence, as if he had left his mark on me.

I decide standing outside all night won't do me any good. I open the door after making sure he was nowhere to be seen and slowly make my way to my own room to be alone with my thoughts. I think I just bit off more than I can chew.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please, Please Review!<strong>


	5. So Indecisive

I've come to realize that Chapter 1-3 seem rushed so I'll be rewriting them. Please leave your email in a review or PM me if you want me to let you know when I post the revised chapters. I'm not quite sure if FF. net will notify so I'll be more than happy to :)

This chapter is the longest so far so I hope this will hold everybody over until I rewrite 1-3 then post Chapter 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Mjmusiclover: <strong>I love your reviews, they always make me smile and yes I know it's kind of cruel for Goten and it'll probably just get worse but I'm sure things will turn out ok. :)

**baileeYDG: **Yea, TruTen fics are a rare breed anymore but there a still a few who prevail through the heavy fog of B/V fics lol and thank you for the review and for reading, I'm very glad to hear your enjoying this.

**xXKimi2k5Xx: **I hope this update was quick enough lol and thank you for the review :)

* * *

><p><strong>So Indecisive<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>To say the past few days have been awkward would be an immense understatement. It was as if both of us pretended that moment never happened but at the same time knew the other knew what happened and the repercussions of it. And to make matters worse we were avoiding each other like the plague. Neither of us had the courage to confront the other. In the mornings when I heard him walking about the flat to ready himself for work I would stay in my room until I heard the front door close and felt his ki long gone and vice versa. It was getting a little ridiculous and I silently hoped it would end soon.<p>

But I know the only way for this the end with both of us on good terms with the other is to push my worries aside and confront him finally. But how in the world does one go about such a thing? Especially after all of the strange thoughts that have been haunting me as of late?

That kiss on the balcony hit me so hard it almost knocked Paris' lingering presence from my thoughts. Like she had never even existed, like we had never been a couple, like she had never betrayed me. It feels as if Trunks literally kissed all of my pain away. But when I say his name I reel my thoughts back realizing not only is Trunks my best friend; he my best guy friend; one whom I live with. And this is the most frustrating part because now I'm wondering just who am I? But I never get an answer because I'm too afraid to question myself. Taking a long walk back on the hands of time I can see myself as a child holding his hand, as a young adolescence sitting close to him by the lake, and as an adult always depending on him for comfort in the strangest ways; in the only ways Trunks would understand. But is it really _wrong _to think and feel these things?

I look into the mirror housed by my bathroom as I lean forward on the granite counter. It's another morning where I wait for Trunks to leave for work so I can go out into the kitchen and feed myself. I look my reflection over judging myself. My hair is mess from a sleepless night of tossing and turning. My body is long and lean; not what women are usually after. I look into my own eyes; all over my face. I groan at the knowledge that I will always look like _him_ no matter what ever I do to my appearance.

I push off against the counter and turn on the water in the shower as hot as it will go. I know it's weird; taking a hot shower in the summer time, but I'm always fond of warmer temperatures. And considering Trunks likes the keep the apartment at a comfortable -56 degrees is also a deciding factor for my favored hot showers. I jump in closing the now fogged glass door behind me.

I dump shampoo into my hair and start scratching and scrubbing like hell. I am sick a tired of thinking of him and maybe a little afraid of my confusion. Letting out my frustrations on my poor hair probably isn't the best way but destroying the bathroom and blowing my cover isn't either. So unfortunately my hair will have to suffer.

On the usual I don't get frustrated and take out my anger on innocent people or inanimate objects but this little problem has been festering for days and for once in my life I can't seem to control my most inner thoughts that are slowly but surely transforming in to little demons that I'm sure have not made their last appearance. I know keeping all of these things to myself isn't healthy but there is no one to possibly talk to about this. Trunks is avoiding me so there's no going to him. I can't imagine what my mother would think of her own son admit confusion to his sexual preference and I wouldn't be able to take the disgust on my brothers face or his disappoint in me. My whole life, even now, I always try and do the best of his standards; striving for his pride in me. Even in my late twenties I still look up to him.

I shove my head back under the falling water and rinse my hair clean of the lather. The scolding hot water runs down my face and back and I can almost hear my muscles moan in pleasure. Lord knows I love my showers.

I grab my bath sponge thing I still don't know the proper name for and spill the liquid soap onto it. I pause for a second hearing a click noise but distract myself once more with the task at hand; it must have been Trunks leaving for work finally. I'm kind of glad he's finally gone, I'm starving and starving myself won't help me any. Another thing I loved was his cooking. I wasn't the best cook but I got by. He hates my cooking so he's taken responsibility for our dinners and what not.

I squeeze my eyes shut as if it will keep his memory at bay but my attempts are once more fruitless. His image is before my mind's eye as I look him up and down. His light lavender hair in perfect form and his icy blue eyes catching me. I can almost feel his hands on me; his lips on mine-

I gasp opening my eyes to see only the expensive stone of the shower wall. I'm quickly frustrated at not only myself for even thinking of such a thing but also at myself for having an actual physical reaction to it below the belt. I grip my sponge and start scrubbing feverishly all over my body as if I'll eventually just scrub all of the gay off of me. There is no way I was just turned on by the thought of another man…

"Ahhh!" Suddenly the shower door is ripped open and I use my sponge to cover myself.

Trunks is standing before me in his navy blue suit, "Hey… what's up?"

I look at him dumbfounded and ask in an angry sarcastic tone, "Are you serious?"

He completely ignores my question and asks me, "Hey can we talk?"

"Right now?"

He hangs his head obviously not leaving. "Look I spent all morning working up the courage to come and talk to you and I finally grew a pair and just walked in. Besides it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

My eyebrows knit together still a little peeved from being barged in on. I notice his wondering eyes, "Hey, eyes up here."

"I'm not like that."

"Your argument is so convincing."

"Seriously Goten. I don't know why… it keeps happening but it does. It's like I can't control myself. I'm really sorry; I just wish we could forget this whole ever happened and just move on."

I see the concern in his eyes. I realize this has been eating him up just as much as it has me. I want to reach out and hold him, tell him its ok. But another part of me wants to dig a little further. There is only one reason he would keep doing this to me. Does he love me?

Our history can almost prove how much he really does care for me… and how I do for him. But has it always been a love for your best friend? Or was it something neither of us could understand because neither of us understood how complicated it really was. We had always held our heads high thinking we could control the world; had it all figured out when in reality we didn't have a clue.

"I'm sorry," he says again, "It'll never happen again."

My face softens and a millions question want to stampede out of my mouth but I hold them back. I can't start asking him questions or even admit to what my recent thoughts have been until I figure myself out. Until I know for sure what it is I want…

But, there is still one thing I need to know, "Trunks, I forgive you but… can you answer me something?"

He nods his head.

"If you were gay you'd tell me right?"

His eyes widen and he laughs nervously, "I guess so but I'm not like that, I swear! I guess I just like touching people when I get a little buzzed," he became serious, "But I'm not gay, I'm just… not."

Like the aforementioned statement, his argument still isn't convincing.

"Trunks, that night, you said 'I can't love you.' What did you mean by that?"

He seems a little surprised then his features morph into one of confusion. "I said that?" I nod. He crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, I don't remember that."

_Liar._

"Oh," I say.

"Let's just forget about it ok?" he suggests grabbing my naked wet shoulders and shaking me a bit.

I smile, "Sure."

He let's go to make his leave, "Good, I'll see you later tonight. I gotta' get going, I'm already late for work."

He turns out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. I watched him leave and felt the smallest pang of regret of leaving my questions unanswered. Deep down I knew he was lying to me; I knew all of this keeps happening for a reason. And against the best of my ability's now my emotions were coming in to play as if my heart had invited them along for the ride.

I try my best to finish with my shower so I can head to my mother's house. I am in desperate need of attention and someone to talk to. All of this confusion and utter frustration is driving me up a wall and literally giving me headache. I can't possibly take one more of Trunks' kisses or one more of his 'I'm not gay' lies.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks POV<em>

* * *

><p>Was that honestly the best I could possibly come up with?<p>

Granted I was taken aback by Goten in all of his glory in the shower but I was blinded with pent up encouragement on my own part to follow through with this little chat we needed to have. I knew if I hadn't barged in on him I would have kept making excuses to avoid him and silently pray he would come to me. But in a way I feel better about being the first to come forth with what we both knew couldn't just up and go away.

Even if the deed was done, was it done the right way? Is there even a right way to go about something of this caliber?

Even hours later as I sit at my desk I have to debate on whether or not there are any right amount of words that would outweigh my recent behavior. But in the back of my mind I know those little moments that eventually led up to that last one will never cease to be; their burned into our memories now and I feel as though that awkwardness between us two will not dissipate anytime soon. I just hope this won't eventually grow into something more than it is and tare us apart.

Just the thought of losing Goten from my life makes me physically shiver. I know it's not because I'm just used to him being with me always; I genuinely care for him… as my best friend. I always have. Ever since we were in diapers I had always kept him close by my side to watch over him and lead him in a way. And through our adolescence into adulthood we had been there for each other, so to me it's only natural I feel as though I need him and hopefully vice versa. Even subconsciously I took care of him whether it was making sure he ate enough by making him dinner or there for him when he need listening ears for his most kept secrets. I knew it was a care for someone else like no one else because I never expected anything in return from him.

Is that the root to all of this?

"No," I tell myself quietly. Never in my life had I have to question myself in such a manner. I keep telling myself 'No' but once alcohol comes into play everything I worked on to keep myself low profiled goes out the window. I guess it's true when they say your drunken words are you sober minds thoughts.

I've never minded the gay community; hell, I even had a few gay friends in highschool. But if I were to announce that I too was one of them, everything I had ever worked so hard on would be in jeopardy. Not only from the disappointment of my family but our monopolizing corporate business as well. I was never one to take rejection lightly and to feel such a thing from my own family just may kill me. Just the mere thought of my father knowing his son was a pansy taking it from behind an no less from a Son would surly put me in my grave and surly stripe me of any royal heritage I had ever had disowning me completely. My father, Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta was all testosterone, the alpha, and clearly all man. So it's only natural to expect the same of his only son. I would never in a million year be able to handle that kind of rejection from the man I looked up to the most.

But I have nothing to worry about right? Because I'm not like that. I keep trying to convince myself that drunk Trunks is a completely different person; my alter ego and he tends to be a little frisky once he's acquired enough power to take over.

… It could happen…

Frustrated with my work I lay down the papers in my hands onto the hard cherry wood of my desk. They fly from the extra force away on and clutter to the floor. I just can't concentrate anymore. Even after our short talk I'm still worrying about what happened and what's to be. I really need to cut myself loose and just relax. I decide a night on the town with a few friends won't hurt and begin dialing a few numbers from my office telephone.

We decide to grab some food then go out for some drinks. It's a weekday after all so I make sure to tell my acquaintances I can't be out too late. But in all honesty I want to be home before Goten get home from work. If he comes home on time then he's forgiven and forgotten but if he works overtime I know he's still thinking about it. He tends to overwork himself when something is bothering him and usually ends with me begging for him to talk. Trying to get Goten to confess his personal problems or talk about his feelings was like pulling teeth. So testing him like such was one of helping tools in deciphering the mood he was in.

I have a feeling it isn't the end of this.

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>When I decided to become a doctor I imagined a career of hands on work with patients that would appreciate my hard work and devotion to their health. But I was wrong, dead wrong. Half of my time I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork. I dread any kind of work involving paper, writing, and filing; the same also goes for work on the computer. I thought I suffered enough through highschool and college when it came to hand written ten page essays and reports but apparently not. Every time Nurse Roberts placed a beige folder in front of me I was tempted to rip it to shreds screaming bloody murder but… my chief of medicine wouldn't appreciate that and I would most likely be admitted to the mental ward on the third floor.<p>

But if the paperwork wasn't enough, fate handed me ungrateful, asshole-ish patients on the regular. As hard as I work to make my patients feel comfortable and try my very best to fix them up and get them home they always seem to give me some kind a brand new attitude when they discover I can't read their minds and instantly figure out what's wrong with them. I loathe these kinds of people… and Ralphie Mae… yes he's made his grand entrance yet again. Apparently our last pep talk just wasn't enough.

I think ever since I got my residency here I've become a little bitter. When I was young I had never been put off or angered when people tried to get the best of me. I just didn't care because I knew who I was and I knew who my real friends and family were. This place… it destroys people and only the strongest survive whether you're a patient or doctor. But then there's a rare occasion you do get a friendly patient who knows your trying your damn best to help them and they tell you how much it means to them, how happy you made them, and even go the extra mile to personally thank you.

Like Mrs. Morley. She was a sweet older woman I didn't mind caring for and was glad to be called upon by her whenever she needed something. Even when we had broken the news to her about her cancer she knew there wasn't really anything we could do and never lashed out in a cursing fit but kept her calm demeanor. She knew we tried our best and accepted it. That was almost a year ago, she's a fighter. She had opted out of Hospice and instead went for Palliative care. The two are essentially the same thing only on Palliative Care, the patient is not required to stop treatment prolonging their lives or finding a cure.

She was admitted a few days ago on account of painful symptoms. We've been running tests to switch her medication and define exactly which were safe for her to take. I walk into her room after knocking and see her lying peacefully on the bed. She smiles, "Hello Dr. Son."

"Hey Mrs. Morley. Feeling any better?" I ask seeing the IV drip in her arm.

"Oh yes, much better. So what have you got for me today?"

I walk over the machines that monitor her vitals and look them over. Everything seems to be in order so I feel now is the right time to tell her the good news.

"Good news is that we're going to be switching you hydromorphone. It's about five times stronger per milligram than the morphine so instead of taking it on a regular basis try taking it only when you feel pain. Any consistency might lead to a dependency on the pill and eventually build immunity to it."

I hand her the prescription as she reads over it, I made sure to indicate to take only half of the pill at first, so the side effects aren't so dramatic, until her body can get a grasp for it. I couldn't imagine how scared I would be being told all of the things I'm telling her right now. Like I said; she's brave.

She pushes her gray and white hair from her eyes behind her ear and slightly adjusts her falling bun. "Could you place this in my purse dear?" she asks me. I do so taking the frail piece of paper from her and sticking it in the brown leather bag on the chair without shoving my hand within it.

"Dr. Son," I turn and look at her, "Are you feeling ok? You don't look like yourself."

I shrug, "It's nothing; I just have this massive headache. But I'll be fine, I get them a lot so I'm used to it."

She frowns not satisfied with my answer, "That doesn't sound good."

I wave her off, "Trust me I'm fine. Besides, if I felt like something was seriously wrong, of all people, I would do something about it."

There's that look again but I just stare at her back with the whisper of a smile on my face. She breaks with a grin and almost silent laugh. "No one gets me stirred up like you Dr. Son."

I lean forward resting my hands on the end of her bed, "I like to keep my patients on their toes."

"Well, I don't want to see anything bad happen to my favorite doctor so promise me you'll get it checked out if it gets any worse."

I raised my hand in vow, "I promise."

* * *

><p>After a dreaded ten hour shift I'm finally released to go home. I have to say this is my favorite part of the day. After working hard and straining yourself for such a prolonged amount of time just thinking about your shower and bed then actually being able to up and leave is the greatest feeling to me.<p>

After the short drive home and the longest wait in the elevator I finally reach my floor and trudge down the hall. All I can think about is peeling the dark blue scrubs from my body and just falling in bed. I decide I'm too tired for a shower and will take care of that tomorrow when I care what I smell like. Plus I just wanted to sleep this headache off.

I can sense Trunks within the room as I unlock the door. His ki feels fuzzy; he must have gone out drinking. He's been drinking more often and it beginning to concern me, I just don't want him to become dependent of it just like Mrs. Morley with her hydromorphone. I always knew Trunk's had a very addictive personality but I never thought he would become an alcoholic. The only reason I never bring it up is because one, he always makes it to work and can still be productive when needed and two, I usually join him on the weekends.

I walk in and notice him walk out from the kitchen; he must have heard me unlock the front door. I kick my shoes off as he stumbles toward me with a look of awe on his face. "Trunks?" I ask, "You ok man?"

"Me?" he asks bewildered, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You look like shit dude."

Wow…

He asks, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I just want to go to bed, it's late."

"Come one, just eat a little something."

I decide to just ignore him and walk passed him to the kitchen. Of course he follows me and watching as I grab I glass from the cupboard then filling it with water. From within my pocket I retrieve a percocet popping it in my mouth. I swallow it down with the water then put the glass in the sink.

Trunks frown, "Your still taking them?"

I shrug, "Only when I need to. Advil doesn't do it anymore."

I feel him grip my wrist and begin pulling me toward my bedroom. "Trunks, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"You look like death. You're sick and I'm putting you to bed."

I plop down on my rear end in an attempt to stop him from dragging me away. The sight must have looked rather comical but I don't care. I will not stand for being treated like a child. Not only does my mother believe I'm still seven years old but apparently so does my best friend.

My plan to stop him fails and he just keeps dragging me across the hallway carpet and into my room. I groan standing up and am surprised when Trunks start pulling off my scrubs for me. "Now what are you doing?" I ask as my shirt is pulled over my head, thrown to the floor.

"I know you don't sleep in your work clothes. Now come on, take them off."

I groan slipping out of my pants, pulling off my sox and stand clad in my boxers. Before I have a chance Trunks once again grabs my wrist and pulls me over to my bed. He tosses the covers back and practically throws me into the mattress. He covers me with my thick comforter then sits on the side of me. "I'm gunna make you soup tomorrow." I know there's no point in arguing with him so I just let him talk his drunken nonsense.

I close my eyes, "Thanks." _Even though I'm not even sick._

"I know you don't like people babying you but just let me take care of you ok?"

I roll my eyes and agree, "Yes, ok…" Anything just to get him out so I can get some sleep.

His hand unanticipatedly cups the side of my face, his thumb tracing my cheekbone, "I hate seeing you in pain. I'll take care of you."

Usually I would have told him he was beginning to repeat himself but I let it ride to see where this is going. He leans down to me kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep."

I watch him leave. He waves goodbye closing my bedroom door. After such an affectionate gesture he still says he doesn't care for me more than a friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	6. Suspicious Minds

This chapter may seem a little different but I hope everybody enjoys it. And I want to let everyone know that if you have any questions, concerns, or even ideas please don't hesitate to PM me. Every writer loves filler material ad also loves the opinions of their readers.

**xXKimi2k5Xx**- Aww thank you for taking such a great interest in this little fic. And yes I definitely plan on finishing it. I already know how it's going to end so don't worry and I hate when that happens too so now I always look to see if it's completed or the last time it was updated lol

**Cheryl**- Thank you so much :)

**baileeYDG**- Oops lol hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Mjmusiclover**- Thank you very much and yes, poor Goten :(

**Shocked Orchid**- Thanks for the review and I really hope you do find inspiration for Bond of Brothers.

**slaxl**- Very happy you like this and I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. It's all Goten's POV but next chapter I'll have more Trunks.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicious Minds<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>The hot rays of sun blasted my eyes on impact. It seemed far brighter than it should have been. I roll over and stare at my clock; quarter to seven am. Why is that I go to sleep totally exhausted from work only to wake up at the ass crack of dawn? I try to open my eyes for longer than ten seconds but the light is still blinding as it forces its way through shades of my window. I'm starting to think completing the wall where the window is, would be a fantastic idea.<p>

Heavy groans escape me as I push myself up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I lean on my knees before getting up and taking that shower I promised myself last night.

Crossing my room I listen in with my acute hearing for footsteps beyond my door. I can hear muffled noises from the kitchen and know Trunks is up performing his usual morning routine. I close and (from now on) lock my bathroom door then strip. I turn the water on hot and wrap a red towel about my waist while I wait for the room to fill with steam. I never liked jumping into the shower right away so instead I let the hot air accumulate to set the 'mood', if you will.

While I wait I decide to brush my teeth; my morning breath is kicking. I grab my white and green toothbrush and plop a glob of toothpaste on the bristles. I look into the mirror to monitor myself when I notice it's fogged over. I raise my hand and wipe it away only to see something I never expected.

"AHHH!" I shouted losing my toothbrush in the process.

I land on my behind and stare into what was supposed to be my reflection. There was Trunks on the other side of the mirror gazing back at me, arms crossed with that shit eating grin on his face.

If my eyes weren't attached they would be rolling all over the floor. I stuttered, "What- what the hell?"

Trunks looked confusing for only a second before leaning forward. It seemed no matter how far he leaned forward he wouldn't come through the glass. "Hey, you ok in there?"

I push away sliding on the slippery tiled floor away from the mirror and bumping into the bathroom closet door that housed my towels and toiletries. All I can do is stare; was what I'm seeing real? I can feel noises make way through my throat but no words can be formed, the task is just too difficult right now.

Trunks knocks on the glass still peering down on me, "Hey, Goten! I asked if you were ok."

"Yes?" Was that question?

He leans back to his standing position and questions me again, "You sure? I heard you scream."

I gather the courage to stand and walk forward. My steps toward him are slow and cautious. I reach the edge of the countertop and reach out to the reflective glass. He smiles at me encouraging me to touch. My fingertips slid down his image, "How did you get in here?"

He started laughing, "What did you hit you head? I walked through the door."

I pull my hand away, "What door?"

There's something in his eyes; was it concern? "You're sure you ok? You're kind of weirding me out."

"Me? Weird you out? Look at you!" I don't know why I'm all of a sudden yelling at Trunks but I think it may be because my best friend may or may not have installed a two way mirror in my bathroom.

Trunks looks himself over and it's only now I realize he's shirtless. He touches his chest and stomach trying to find something out of the ordinary. I can't help but watch his hands roam his skin and I feel the urge to do the same. I politely reach out to place my fingertips back on the glass and I seem to have grabbed his attention. "You positive you ok?" he asks yet again but I ignore his question. He leans forward with a mischievous smile about his face like he too had forgotten the last question as well.

To my left I hear a loud pounding on the door accompanied by a voice, "Goten! I asked if you were positive you were ok!" I look to the door confused and quickly back to mirror only to find the face I see everyday in this mirror. I swipe away the condensation as if my reflection with fade into Trunks once more. "What the hell?"

In the next minute the lock on my bathroom door is busted and Trunks makes his way in. He looks at me and I pull my hand away from the mirror. We just silently stare at each other.

I tell him, "I'm fine." _And not a legit crazy person._

"Uh huh…"

I turn toward him fully, "Really, I'm ok."

He still doesn't look convinced. He seems to have figured out the cause from what he's witnessed, "You sound like you're sleep walking or something. It was probably that damn percocet you took last night. I told you to lay off them."

"You remember last night?"

"Yea, I remember putting you to bed cause you looked sick and I also remember you taking that pill… which I hate."

I sigh in defeat, "Ok I get it… no more percocets."

He smiled relaxed like he was telling me an apology for yelling at me, "Finish up with your shower; I got breakfast cooking." He closes the door and leaves me to my own devices.

I'm almost afraid to look back into the mirror. I squeeze my eyes shut then face its way. I crack open one eye and see the steam has clouded the glass again. My brave hands wipes it clean and I see my own reflection looking at me with worried eyes. _Maybe I _should_ lay off the percocets._

* * *

><p>I finally emerge from my room to find Trunks sitting at the table reading the paper; a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. I walk over to the table and sit down; I notice he's poured me a cup as well.<p>

"Took you long enough," he says.

I might as well try and forget that little hallucination ever happened and pretend Trunks isn't ready to commit me. "I just got off the phone with my mom; she said Gohan has some big news. So I gotta' hurry… God forbid I'm late to Gohan latest overachievement."

He stands walking back to the counter where two plates piled with our morning entrée. He picks them up and brings them to the table setting one heaping plate in front of me.

It's moments like this that I notice more than ever, Trunks really does take care of me the best that he can. I've also noticed the way he dots on me or discovers alternative ways to make me talk, even though he thinks I don't notice. And how he lets me talk about whatever whether it's nonsense at work or my secretive feeling toward the members of my family. He's there for me when everybody else turns around and walks away. Maybe this is why I've been thinking about him in a more… intimate way. That and his kiss _still_ haunts me.

"What do you think it is?" he asks me.

"Well, he either got a job promotion, got Videl pregnant again, or hit the lottery. I wouldn't be surprised if it was all three."

Between chews of his food he asks, "So what if he got a job promotion; why be so bitter?"

I should have known he would ask. Occasionally he tries his best to pry into my thoughts and I would respond by lying but with everything that has been going on I know it would be healthy for me to talk about it. Especially after this morning. I don't exactly need anymore 'episodes'.

"Because… for once in my life I was the best. Mom was so proud of me and would talk none stop about me. But now Gohan has some big news that will probably blow me out of the water. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother to death, but sometimes it just feels like he has to be number one all the time and when he's not, he becomes obsessed with being the best. And then does whatever it takes to be number one once again."

"Wonder where he gets that from," he says sarcastically.

"Don't even get me started on _him_."

He laughs and we continue our meal in silence. I can't help but feel his eyes on me and I know he's watching what I eat and how much of it I take in. This is just one more pet peeve on my list and what sucks is that he knows this but in turn decides to ignore that it bothers me anyway.

In attempt to cut off the stare that was currently screaming at me I ask, "Aren't you late for work?"

"I can be late if I want."

"You're the president; shouldn't you set an example or something goofy like that?"

He puts down his fork and frowns. He's obviously not happy about something.

He pushes the empty plate away, "I don't really think of myself as president considering my mother still loves to babysit me all day long."

"Well why don't you tell her to leave you alone; you a big boy now."

"Why don't you tell Gohan to stop shitting all over your parade?"

"…. Touché."

* * *

><p>After throwing on my black aviators and some decent clothes for the hot summer weather I head off for my mother's house. I take it slow in the air to save some time. I need to collect myself before arriving to a bunch of frantic people. The last thing I need to tell them is that for the past few months I've been going crazy with questioning my own sexuality. I still can't even fathom their reaction to such a 'sin'.<p>

Plus I need to try my best to forget this morning for the time being. Seeing things in the mirror is not what happens to normal people and that's the kind of people I'd like to be categorized with. A small part of me is asking for help but why would I go to a therapist when I already know what they would say? I would be lectured that I'm having lucid dreams and hallucinations because my subconscious knows what I'm afraid to admit. Not that I've come to a conclusion or anything.

No matter how hard Trunks and I try, there will always be that little bit of tension from now on. That first night and that last kiss will be burned in our memories forever even if we never speak of it again. But why are we neglecting that night?

As I slow my pace even more, I realize something. This whole time I've been worried about myself and haven't really considered Trunks' side of the story. Why did he initiate this in the first place? Was it really the alcohol controlling him or was it just fuel to the fire that he's been covering up? I wonder if Trunk's is afraid to admit the same thing I am. Maybe he really does have more intimate feeling for me but won't come to light with it. Would he be doing these things if he hadn't?

I laugh quietly to myself shaking my head. Who am I kidding? Trunks is a womanizer and has been since he got his first hard-on. He would have a new girl on his arm every time I turned around; his literal flavor of the weak. By day he was Trunks, President of Capsule Corp. and by night he was Trunks, Male Gigolo Extraordinaire. And even with his reputation of changing his girlfriends like he changes his underwear, woman still wanted him. And honestly, who wouldn't? but then again… no totally straight man kisses his male friend over and over.

But whether all the little kisses, and the big one, were intentional or not, they still had me asking myself some pretty bizarre questions. Like, would I ever initiate a kiss between us? _No._ Could I see myself with any man besides Trunks if this is how I really feel? _No. _Could I see myself ever having sex with another man? _No._ Do I find a little bit of pleasure in the kisses he gives me? _Yes._

Dwelling over the same thoughts constantly, won't get me anywhere. It's like a vicious circle. I conceive an idea, come up with a game plan, dismiss it, then start at the beginning yet again. So what do I do?

My time to think things out comes to an end as I land in front of my childhood home. I can sense everybody already inside. I walk quietly up the walkway and feel myself fill with dread then regret for feeling dread. I already know what's coming so why do I keep walking toward the door?

Because Gohan is my brother and instead of being a little spoiled brat, I should be happy for him, whatever it is he's accomplished now.

As I reach for the knob it opens and my fifteen year old niece is wrapped around me in a bear hug before I can even blink. "I've missed you Uncle Goten!"

I return her hug, "I missed you too. Let's head inside." she agrees and lets me go. I push up my sunglasses into my hair while walking forth. I enter the kitchen and see the rest of my family sitting down. They all smile at my presence and greet me. And of course my mother hugs me, asks me what I had for breakfast, then asks why I haven't called earlier; so you know, the usual.

My brother stands up, "Come in, sit down. Videl and I have some really exciting news."

_Of course you do._ I smile to not show him just how much I envy his success and take a seat next to my mother who is occupying the head of the table. Pan sits down next to me.

Gohan takes his wife's hand as she stands up next to him. They smile at each other then look to the three of us.

Gohan clears his throat, "Well the other day I got a promotion."

My mother clasps her hands together, "Oh that's so great, congratulations."

He lays his arm over Videl's shoulders pulling her in closer, again, smiling at the other. "And it comes with a great pay raise, which is good because… well… Videl is pregnant!"

At this my mother and Pan screech with excitement getting up to hug Videl and Gohan. I stand as well muttering, "Did you hit the lottery too?"

"What?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I smile covering my tracks, "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys!"

"Thanks bro," he hugs me and of course I hug him back. I continue to act my way through the rest of my visit here.

The women have settled as we all sit back down. I try to listen to their prattle of gender, baby names, nursery themes, and Pan's hand-me-down clothes but I find the view outside the window more interesting. I can't believe Gohan managed to hit two out of three of my predictions. Either Kami hates me or I'm just a really damn good guesser. I already know my mother will be talking none stop about Videl and Gohan and the newest Son edition until my ears just eventually fall off. But I'm sure even after that she'll learn how to sign to me. I know I should be happy for them but I've always been second best. My brother has an outstanding job at a university, a lovely home in the 439 district, married to a famous crime fighter, and has started his own family.

Me? I'm just an intern doctor that lives in an apartment with his best friend who is also convinced he may or may not be... playing for the other team. Gohan would probably be my favorite too.

"Hey, Goten," he nudges me and I look over to him yanked out of my daze.

He nods toward the girls then asks, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We stand from the table excusing ourselves then proceed to walk out of the house. Gohan walks in front of me and I quickly send a text message to Trunks saying, '1 & 2'. I know he'll get the meaning.

We walk quietly together down a trail through the woods. The summertime breeze blows and sings to us as we press on. To where? I don't know but being out here and away from the stainless steel jungle I live in is a nice change of pace. I've always loved wondering aimlessly through the woods as a child, looking at the lush vegetation, the sweet smell of the flowers, and playing with all of the animals who called this place home.

After a good ten minutes of following him I see we've ended up at the cliff-side that overlooks the south face. We sit and let our long legs dangle and swing. I can feel he has a million questions for me. The only time he wants to talk with me alone is when I'm either acting up or acting differently.

"What's wrong Goten? You can tell me."

_I'm a really damn good guesser._ "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Come on now," he nudges me again playfully trying to ease the tension I've apparently built up, "I can tell when something is bothering you."

Well, I'm not about to tell him who I've been swapping spit with for the past few months so I tell him another truth. "I don't know, I guess I'm just… tired of being second to you. You have everything and I've got nothing."

"What do you mean? You a doctor for Kami sake, how can you say that?"

"I guess because all Mom ever wanted was for us to grow up and have our own families. You have that and so much more and here I am, in my late twenties with only a somewhat descent job and still single."

"That's not all she wanted," I look him in the eyes, "She wanted us to be happy. Are you happy?"

I shrug, "I guess. Maybe I'm just tired of hearing about you and everything you've done. You're all she talks about. You, Videl, and Pan. Other than the occasional 'how's work?' I can't get a word in edge wise."

I hear him chuckle and look at him. Was he really laughing in my face at my confession?

"And what the hell is so damn funny?"

"Goten, what do think Mom talks to me about whenever I go to visit her? Me and my boring nine to five job? No, all she talks about is you."

He pauses to laugh some more and I relax. I guess I should've thought of that.

"She constantly goes on about how amazing of a doctor you are and how proud of you she is. And she also likes to rub in my face of how handsome you are."

_Ughh, please don't say it…_

"I guess cause you look so much like Dad."

_Damn you…_

He sees my features drop and quickly apologizes, "Oops, sorry. It slipped."

I shake my head, "No its ok…"

Gohan and I have had multiple conversations on the matter in the past year and some change and other than Trunks, he is the only one who knows my true feeling toward my father leaving for the third time in my life. Neither of them argue with me considering my reason are pretty damn good. When he died all those years ago, he knew my mother was pregnant with me and still decided to stay away. Then at seventeen he ditched me and my training for some stranger in East Jabip-nowhere because Uub had 'more potential'. And the final straw was when he left with Shenron. When he first came back after ten years of being M.I.A. I was angry and tried ignoring him but I decided to give him one last chance and tried my best to show him how much I was really worth. But it still wasn't enough and our relationship as father and son has since been forever tarnished.

We're silent for only seconds but he breaks that. "So what else is bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on now, I've known you your entire life. I can tell a little jealousy isn't the only thing that's eating at you."

"Nothing's wrong…" _Please just shut up and leave it at that…_

"Come on… did you get fired?"

"No."

"Are you on drugs?" he laughed a little, probably thinking of me cracked out on my kitchen floor itching myself or something.

"No, stop guessing."

He became serious, "Are you drinking a lot more?"

_Maybe._ "No."

"Oh come on… what are gay or something."

Suddenly my feet become more interesting as my heart beat quickens to a dangerous rate. I can feel the burn of my blush and his stare. My mind is screaming at me to tell him no but for some reason the words never leave my mouth. A little part of me wants someone else to know. That little part wants help. But unfortunately I never planned for something like this.

"Oh Goten…"

"It's not what you think!" I become defensive.

"It's ok Goten," he scooches closer and places his arm around me in effort to comfort me. "Maybe you're just a little confused right now after your break up with Paris."

"I guess," my tone is almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Well, how about you go on a date with another girl and see what happens? You'll probably come to terms with yourself and see that your still straight. Maybe the break up was so hard on that it actually, in turn, made you think low of all women when in reality is was just Paris who did you wrong."

"Maybe."

He let's go and stands up. I follow his lead as he continues, "What could it hurt? And then you'll have your answer, you know?"

I keep my focus on the ground.

He places a hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you ask Trunks to set you up on a date?"

"I guess I could do that."

"And Goten," my eyes meet his, "Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'm your brother, I love you and I'll always be there for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. Taking Action

A/N: I just want to say thank you so much to all of my reviewers and say just how much they mean to me. I really appreciate you guys taking a few minutes to leave your thoughts with me. It always encourages me to update asap

On a side note, if you're a Goten fan then check out my other story 'To Love What's Left Behind'. It's not a TruTen fic but it does included Trunks. That story only got a handful of reviews but were phenomenal and praising. You can find it in my profile if you decide to read it while waiting for chapter seven.

So enough of my babbling; enjoy the chapter!

Crimson Lei-Kancher-I'm glad to see your open to new and different pairing and yes of course I shall continue

xXKimi2k5Xx- That's awesome about your own TruTen fic and I can't wait to check it out. Good luck! And I'm glad my updates make you happy lol

slaxl- I always try and add comedic relief to all of my stories so I'm happy you thought it was funny.

BlueSkiesSunrise- You are 110% right about rereading for grammatical and spelling errors and yet even with this knowledge I still end up missing something. But I went through this one carefully so hopefully there's little to no mistakes.

Mjmusiclover- yes we shall see who Goten gets set up with but unfortunately itll have to wait until chapter seven.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Action<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Getting switched back to day shift is a God given gift. But then again every good has its bad and my bad is dealing with Dr. Yun Song, Chief of Medicine; my boss. We've also dubbed him as Satan and Napoleons lovechild. A fine example of his idea of running a hospital is bouncing a patient without insurance faster than a worthless check. He schedules his employees hours they don't like working, makes them work his own duties, and I'm almost positive he has sacrificial rituals in his office every now and again.<p>

I usually spend my day shift in my patient's rooms and out of the halls just to avoid Dr. Song. Being somewhat new to the hospital, makes me the underdog and I take more crap from him than anybody. He finds joy in making me work nights and weekends. I'm lucky if I only come into contact with him once a day.

Thanks to some divine intervention, he's busy today dealing with a colleague's malpractice suit with his minion and Satan City Hospital's lawyer. So now I roam freely to deal with my own dwellings.

After completing my rounds and finding everything in order I take a minute for myself and continue my debate to try dating. I had been with Paris for so long I think I may be moving on a little too fast. I'm not confident that I'm completely over her. I still think of everything we had together and the life we tried building and how it was crushed and crumbled at my feet. I can sometimes still feel that emptiness; that blank void that sucked up my heart.

I remember the news of Videl's pregnancy and how my brother had his life set up and moving along smoothly by the time he was twenty-four and here I am in my early thirties with not even a girlfriend let alone a wife and child. But I know I can't let myself feel this way forever, I have to move on. I have to keep strong and look at the positives. Like how I'm single and how much freedom I have and how she's being punished with an STD. I know it's awful to wish anything bad on anyone but come on… she was unfaithful in the worst way and for an extended period of time.

I guess I could thank Trunks for helping me through that rough patch by staying by my side, hanging out with me, listening to me… and keeping my mind occupied in other ways. And that is what I believe to be my driving point to date. I honestly want to believe Trunks is playing games with me and nothing will come of it but I get the haunting feeling that my intuition is trying to tell me something else. I think I really do need this to define what exactly it is I'm feeling.

So I make my final decision to ask Trunks to hook me up with someone. This will be my deciding factor.

My short break comes to an end so I start making my way to Mrs. Morley's room. Today she's being released but I know that she'll be back soon once her new medication starts wearing off. It's a shame to see such a nice person, such a wonderful soul, deteriorate before your eyes. The worst part is watching them waste away and still be expected to care for them and discover some sort of miracle cure for them. I'm a doctor, not God.

And she knows this. She tells me all the time how we're just prolonging the inevitable. I tell her to enjoy it while it lasts.

I knock on the door and make my way in, "Hello Mrs. Morley."

She's lying in bed flipping through channels on the TV. "Hello, Dr. Son. Are we all set?"

"Yep, just waiting for you ride to get here."

She looks me over in my dark blue scrubs. Her eyes making some sort of assessment of what stands before her. Did I have something in my teeth?

"Looks like something is bothering you again," she says folding her hands across her lap.

Well, I've been pulling my hair out with madness thinking in vicious circles but I'm not about to pour it all out to her. Sure, we've known each other for some time now seeing as she's here often but not long enough to have a one on one session of true confessions. I know she won't leave the subject alone as long as we're in contact and I'll be the one escorting her downstairs.

"Well," I begin, "I'm just having problems with other patients is all."

"What kind of problems?"

_This woman does not let anything go._

"Oh, it's nothing; trust me." I pick up her chart from the end of the bed to try and show her I'm not longer interested in the conversation.

"Your body language tells me something else."

I am defeated… so I decide to tell her about the infamous pain in my ass, Ralphie. It's not the whole truth but it's not a lie either. "Ok, so I have this patient, named Ralphie, whose is more or less, overweight. He has type-two diabetes but won't change his lifestyle to accommodate it. I really don't know how else to get through to him."

"Diabetes is very serious," she says.

"Yea, try telling him that. He won't listen; he doesn't even try."

She suddenly changes the subject, "So how's the home life?"

_What?_

She was so infatuated with what was bothering so badly and now she was wondering how my home life was? I find it odd how quick her focus shifts and I'm on my toes to figure exactly what she's plotting. Does she suspect something? Is she digging for more clues? Am I really that obvious or is the new medication I gave her have awry effects?

"Fine… why do you ask?" I'm still polite even though I feel invaded.

"Because one patient alone cannot possibly have you this tangled up and for this long. Especially considering how small of a problem it is. Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

_Damn she's good…_

"I don't know… I don't usually mix my work and personal life."

She laughs, "Oh so I'm just work now? We're not friends?"

"I guess not…"

"Come on now. Telling someone is always good for you. Bottling it up will only result in disaster later on."

Maybe she can help and just maybe she's right. I haven't really told anybody my true feelings about what's been going on and they have been haunting me for what seems like forever. But on the other hand I really don't think I'm ready to admit anything just yet. I think I'm afraid.

Maybe I can twist the story up and get some real advice; Lord knows I need it.

"Ok… so my roommate has been having some really conflicting feelings towards… other people and doesn't really know what to think and what to do. He came to me for advice but I have no clue what say. And now he's starting to have some pretty unusual feelings towards his best friend."

Her eyes burrow into mine, "Now when you say other people, what exactly do you mean?"

"He's… umm… well… I guess you can say… questioning himself? But I think he's just afraid to admit it but I don't know how to help him."

Her eyebrows are raised, "Sounds like your friend is in quite the predicament."

"How do I fix this?"

"You know Goten," she always used my first name when being totally genuine, "Sometimes actions speak a lot louder than words. Maybe you should _show _Ralphie how important and dire this all really is. Think about that."

My eyebrows quirks up. I can honestly say this is the first time I've ever had two conversations at once. I'm leaning more toward severe side effects.

I decide to let it ride and see how she is in a few minutes when I walk her out. I then stand and assume maybe now is a good time to go take care of other business while I wait for her ride to pick her up and take her home.

"Thanks for the talk," I say pushing aside how confused I am, "but I must be going now. I'll be back when it's time to go."

I turn and walk away toward the door. Opening it, I hear her call my name, "Oh and Goten, don't be afraid of who you are. Sometimes the raw truth brings about the people who love you for who you are and nothing more." I smile knowingly and leave the room.

I should have known I wouldn't be able to hide anything from her. Did I mention her full name was Dr. Hazel Morley? She's a retired psychologist. Trying to lie to her is like trying to hide food from a Saiyjin… it's just not happening. But I have to admit… I do feel a little better having said everything aloud for the first time. Well maybe not the whole truth but enough truth for me. I'm just taking baby steps.

_Actions speak louder than words…_ She's right, and I've got an idea to get Ralphie Mae off his rear and get in gear.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks' POV<em>

* * *

><p>To say I've been stressed out would be the understatement of my life, past life, and maybe even my father's life. Well maybe not him; he had a pretty rough childhood to say the least. I couldn't even fathom living directly under a galactic tyrants iron fist as a slave for one third of my life. My father has always been rough on me and has pushed me like no one else has dared. Most children would grow up to have some blood debt to such abuse but I'm not most people. I understand the hardships he's suffered whether or not he would admit he was ever suffering. He pushes me because in his eyes, this is lite training and tough love.<p>

And my whole life I've been ok with it to a point; what sane person wouldn't hold some type of grudge? But with the bad comes good. Today I've asked my father for a training session to relieve some tension. I ask him because I obviously can't go to Goten with my problems; he's the platform to this house of cards ready to fall. I ask my father because I know he'll push me, make me forget even if for only a few hours, and he won't ask questions.

So now I find myself panting from a rapid heartbeat and deep breaths bent over, hands on knees. I feel sweat drip from my brow as I stare into the tiled floor of my father's gravity chamber. He's tuned the machine to manipulate 200x that of Earth's gravity and it has most certainly taken its toll on me. My father hasn't even broken a sweat yet and I realize just how out of shape I am.

Of course he wouldn't let something of this standard go unnoticed. "Trunks," he calls out, "Break time is over let's go!"

I know I'm going to be soar later if I don't break every now and then but the more I stop the more frustrated he becomes. I know that is a storm I want to avoid so I stand back up straight.

The second my back is erect, he launches himself to me and begins his tirade of punches. I leap back and block to the best of my abilities but he's just too quick. I see his fist lined with my nose and duck. I uppercut into his abdomen but he's quick to recover and elbows me in the temple.

My body soars backward onto the hard porcelain floor and I don't get right back up. I'm panting even heavier now and I get the feeling my face was just rearranged. I hear his footsteps close in and can almost feel the heat of the fire in his eyes look me over.

"Pathetic," he spits. "I can't believe you're out so soon… I can't believe how weak you've become."

All I can do is stare at him with the eye that isn't black, blue, and swollen. "Becoming president of this damned company has severely weakened you. Instead of training, you've been spending all of your free time behind a desk sitting on your ass or your with that other half breed and loose women. Tell me, what's happened to you?"

I sit up groaning as I feel pain shoot through my body. Everything is begging me to lay back down and go to sleep but my pride won't let me fall that far. "What, are you trying to encourage me?" I ask.

"I don't even pity you."

My arm is wrapped across my midsection as I try and stand up. I fail and stumble to my knees. My hand supports my dead weight and I decide to wait just a moment longer.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, "When did you become such a pansy?"

"A what?"

"A pansy I said. A pansy, a weakling, a little woman. Your mother harnesses more strength than you right now."

"So your saying you don't like pansy's?" I know imitating him is like is like hammering in the last nail in the coffin but the only advantage I have right now is my intelligence and sly way with wordplay.

He places his foot on my shoulder and pushes me over on my side. "You bumbling idiot, of course not. And it's my misfortune my own son is one, let alone to even be in the presence of such blasphemy. What Saiyjin just lays down and submits? Where's your pride?" He crosses his arms over his thick chest awaiting my answer.

I groan landing on strained muscles, "I have pride!"

"Such tripe-"

"I do!" I shout, "I may not be as strong as you but I have pride and dignity whether you see it or not." He just keeps staring at me like ice waiting for me to continue. I push myself up and balance my broken body on my knees once again, "And I'll prove it to you! I've been trying my whole life to prove to you I am worth it and I'm something to be proud of. I'll prove it to you… right now… I'm not a pansy!"

Through a red, anger like haze before my eyes I notice his smirk. He reaches out a hand for me, "That's enough; it's plain to see you've astonishingly grew a pair of stones within the last five seconds. You're obviously done for today… and you bleeding all over my floor."

He pulls me to my feet and instructs me. "Go walk yourself to the infirmary downstairs and get in the healing tank. We'll continue training as soon as you're well again."

I turn on my heal and begin my trek to the hallway. Before I walk out I hear him shout, "Don't be lazy; take the stairs. No warrior should ever be seen riding an elevator listening to fruity music."

I turn away and shut the door behind me.

I it's plain to see now why I'm having such a hard time coming to grips with myself. My subconscious knows who I am and what I'm feeling, and even what I want but on the surface I could never ever admit to such a sin. I can't be that person; I'm not like that.

So in the end… am I truly turning away all of the accusations, or am I really in denial?

_What am I afraid of?_

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>It's almost the end of my shift and I'm becoming antsy waiting to finally execute my devious plan to once and for all stop Ralphie Mae in his tracks of every ten Zeni buffet in a five mile radius. Considering I've tried everything from talking in great detail to sending him to a zoo for a larger than life MRI machine. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner… that's a lie. I do know why and it's because, what I'm about to do, is very impractical and maybe unprofessional. But on the plus side, I know this will work.<p>

I glance at the clock in the hallway; twenty minutes until I'm released. Now is the time so I walk with a longer than usual stride toward his room. I arrive knocking on the door then making my way in. "Ralphie?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

I gape at him, "Ralphie! What are you eating?"

He frowns like a child being scolded, "Chocolate pudding…"

My hands are placed firmly on my hips ready to take charge. "And why, may I ask, are you pouting?"

He put the small plastic container on the table tray. "Because I know I shouldn't be eating it…"

I sigh, "Then why, pray tell, do you continue to eat junk food? I don't get it, I really don't understand."

"My therapist says it's comfort food."

Unbelievable… he even has a therapist that tells him he has a bingeing disorder. If my math is correct, that's two doctor's with legal PHD's telling him to change his diet. That's it; I've had it. If this doesn't work then there is nothing else I can possibly do but sit back and watch this train-wreck resume its destructive course until the bitter end.

I walk over to his trey and pick his inhaling handing it to him. "Get up," I demand.

"Dr. Son, you know I can't walk too well anymore."

"Get up Ralphie; we're going on a little field trip."

He sees the seriousness in my eyes and doesn't argue. I watch him struggle to push himself into a sitting position then swinging his chunky legs over the edge. He tries to use the theory of counter weight and haul himself into a standing position by rocking back and forth. His effort pays off and he's finally on his feet.

"Follow me," I order. He doesn't hesitate and does what he's told. We walk at an incredibly slow pace down the long corridor. I know it was a miracle to get him up and walking so trying to get him down three flights of stairs isn't happening. I push the button to call the elevator forth and we wait.

As the bell rings the metallic doors slide open and Ralphie walks in first. I hit the 'G' button for ground level. The ride isn't too shaky as we descend. Once again the doors open and I walk out. I can hear his heavy panting behind me.

I no longer hear his heavy footfalls and turn around. He's leaned up against a wall using his inhaler. The panting has stayed the same as I walk back to him.

"Are you happy like this?" I ask him.

"Of course not."

"You know this won't get any better right? You're banging on Death's door to let you in at this rate."

"I know."

"You obviously don't Ralphie or you wouldn't be here right now. You don't understand the caliber of just how serious this is getting and where you're going to end up."

He looks confused, "End up?"

"Yes, now follow me."

The rest of our trip was mostly silent except for the occasional huff and puff from my tag along. The walk was fairly short but at the pace Ralphie was traveling made it seem like we were walking across town. But I knew this would be worth it, this was that click that would spark an epiphany for him. He will finally see reason and understand the incredible danger he's in. He will finally figure out that changing his lifestyle will be the key to turning back time on his body, and he'll go on to live and be able to do whatever he pleases.

We come to two large stainless steel doors; a small sign reading 'Morgue' is screwed to the wall above. He stares at it as I swipe my ID card and unlock the impenetrable doors. They open and he hesitates to step forth until I motion him to move inside. With a deep breath he places one foot in front of the other entering and I follow.

The room is completely sterile and dim lighting fixtures hang from the ceiling; a very good setting for what lies behind the small stainless doors lining the walls. It's a little cold in here but with my heart rate going as fast as it is it doesn't faze me. The only thing colder than this room might be my attitude right now but Ralphie can see just how serious I am.

He breaks the silence asking, "What are we doing here Dr. Son?"

I don't answer and only walk over to one of the doors. I'm completely calm as I open the door and pull the bed out. The body lying on top is of a woman in her early thirties.

"This is Ms. Cho. She was thirty two years old and passed away maybe a day or two ago."

Ralphie leans over her to get a better look from the opposite side of the sliding tray. "How did she die?" I can tell he already knew the answer but for some reason hoped I said the opposite of what he was currently thinking.

"Kidney failure… she had type two diabetes."

"… I have type two."

"Yup. This could be you within months if you don't shape up. I can set you up with a dietician and health specialists and your insurance will even cover gym fees with a trainer."

I watch him stare and Ms. Cho. No smile adorns her face and her skin pale and cold. To me it looks as though he's envisioning himself and tuned out from my options that were being laid out for him.

I ask grabbing his attention again, "Can you imagine your mother looking at you the same way you're looking at Ms. Cho? Can you see her crying over her loss?"

His eyebrows are knitted together trying his best to hold back his tears. He only nods to acknowledge he is listening to me.

"Wouldn't you feel guilty in the afterlife knowing you could've changed it?"

He stands up straight keeping his eyes trained on the dead woman. "No," he says. I'm a little taken back by what he just said but he goes on.

"Because this isn't going to happen to me… I'll do it. I know it'll be hard and it won't happen overnight but, Dr. Son… I'm going to do it."

I smile. I can see he really means it this time and I know I've done my job no matter how unprofessional it may have been.

He looks me in the eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Dirty Pranks

I apologize for how long this took to update but I've been extremely busy and sick so now I finally have some free time to update Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story and just know that this is long from over And I also apologize for the length of this chapter. I know it's a little shorter than usual but I'm strapped for time so I hope this will hold everybody over until the next chapter.

Reckless is a wreck- I tried to add more Trunks/Goten but it's not a whole lot. I hope you still like it.

Mjmusiclover- Yes very true. And I think Vegeta may play a bigger role later on in the story ;)

Yvyloveandhate- I know there is lite Trunks/Goten in this chapter but the next one won't disappoint, hopefully

(Blank Username)- Thank you very much!

Nox-Light- Thanks for reading and the compliments and good luck on your TruTen story. If you need any help you can PM me

Kaitlynshadowheart- Thanks for reading and yes, that show is very awesome and very inspiring lol

* * *

><p>Dirty Prank<p>

* * *

><p><em>Trunks' POV<em>

* * *

><p>I sit at home content in my overstuffed couch watching a heated game of baseball on the television. I wait impatiently for the phone to ring. I already know who will be calling and what for. I do feel bad for what I've done but at the same time I kind of feel like it justifies something else. What the something else may be, I have no clue. All I know is that a certain someone is going to be pretty pissed off at me.<p>

I roll my head back onto the cushion closing my eyes. It's a Friday night and after a long day at the office at Capsule Corporation I would usually call up some friends and have a night on the town. But with Goten gone I didn't feel like doing anything but sitting home and waiting for his return. And I guess I'm pretty tired as well.

I have been a little stressed through work and my own personal problems and a night at home is well deserved. But a bigger part of me stays here to wait for this inevitable phone call. Earlier in the day my best friend had asked me to set him up on a date. I don't know what exactly came over me but I had this strange feeling that sat unsettlingly in the pit of my stomach. So in my usual manner I set up a faux meeting for him. I don't know if I did this as a joke to relieve the tension between us or if I purposely set up a meeting doomed from the beginning for some subconscious reason. But is it really subconscious if I'm realizing it?

My cell phone rings a little louder than usual and I scurry to the coffee table it rests on. I fumble it for just a second and then I answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask.

I hear Goten's voice scream across the line, "I can't believe you, you bastard! What kind of sick joke is this?"

I can barely breathe as my own laughter is the only thing I hear. My side's burn and my voice is cracking, but I hear his voice once more. "Trunks! This isn't funny!"

"Aww, come on Goten. You're not having a great time with Gail the Snail?"

"Oh yea, let me tell you. I can't decide what's better, her taking shots of box wine she smuggled in with her purse or making out with our server who is a woman and is most likely going to be pressing charges. I can't wait to carry her ass out to the car and drive her home to leave her passed out on her front porch. I'm having the time of my life!"

"It can't be that bad."

He sighs, "It's worse than you could possibly imagine. I actually had to sneak away just to call you. Now I have the worst headache; my head is pounding!"

"Why don't you just leave?"

"Because I'm not a jerk like you are! I should have known better than to rely on you for something like this."

I can tell he doesn't find this funny in the least and that last comment really stung. I'm starting to feel really bad and decide in this moment I need to make things right. "Look, Goten, just finish out the night and when you get home we can talk this out. And… I'll even…. I'll even set up a real date with a really nice girl I know ok?"

His pause is long and it worries me that he'll turn me down. I see now that hurting him hurt me too.

"Ok," he finally says, "I'll be home shortly."

* * *

><p><em>Goten's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I sluggishly walk along the streets with an alcoholic clinging to my arm to drop her off at her house in the city. She stumbles frequently in her tacky high heeled shoes and laughs at absolutely nothing. Everytime I look at her all I think of is beating the crap out of Trunks. He made it seem like he genuinely cared if I wanted to start my life with someone else and set me up. I just didn't realize he was "setting me up".<p>

"So Goten," she slurs, "When we get back to my place… you wanna' come in for coffee?"

"Uh… no thanks, I don't like coffee," sure I may be lying but I think now isn't the time for manners. I think now would be good time to run for my life before this intoxicated succubus starts taking advantage of me in ways I wouldn't think a human woman can but I keep walking her for some reason. It probably because of my mother brainwashing me to respect women, no matter how disgusting. I mean, the girl has been binge drinking for so long her speech has been severely affected and is now a constant slur hence the nickname the public has given her.

"Neither do I haha!" she elbows me in the side, "So you wanna' come in right?"

"No, I'm just dropping you off Gail."

We finally reach her house and we stand at the front door. Her face of delight five seconds ago turns sour and she begins to cry.

_Really, Kami? Why me?_

She's bawling, "But why? Is it because I'm ugly? Am I too fat?"

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Then why?"

_Oh man, I gotta' think of something quick._ "Uhh, no, it's because… because… I don't want to take advantage of you Gail. You're too sweet." Those words tasted horrible rolling of my tongue.

She sniffles lightly and looks into my eyes, "Really?"

"Really."

She suddenly forms a stern expression, "Really? Cause I know I'm easy."

"Uhh…"

"You're not gay or something are you?"

"What? No way!" _Why would she say something like that?_

She closes in and is right in my face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I would if I were." Yes, another lie.

She stands back crossing her arms. "Well then, I guess I'll just go inside." she spins around to turn the knob of her front door to walk inside except the thick wooden door never opened and poor Gail the Snail walked straight into it. She fell back down on porch completely blacked out.

I hang my head not believing what a mess this girl is. How in the world did she make it this far in life?

"Excuse me," I hear and look up. There standing in the doorway of the house is a young girl about my age with long dark hair. She was clad in sleeping pants and shirt. "What's going on out here?" she asks.

I'm taken back by this girl's presence but find my ground to speak, "I uhh… was just walking Gail home. She walked into the door and passed out. I'm Goten."

The girl laughs, "Well Goten, my name is Saike; I'm her roommate. Would you mind helping me get her inside?"

I pick up Gail and follow Saike inside. She leads me upstairs to the dungeon that is Gail's room. Without Saike looking, I unceremoniously flop "The Snail" on the bed and walk out of the room.

I follow the girl back downstairs and to the front door. I hate to be rude but I just have to ask, "How do you put up with that?"

She sighs, "You have no idea. We were friends and decided to rent this place but then I found out how much of an alcoholic she is and now I'm trying to get out but I don't have the money to leave on my own."

"Oh, that's a shame."

We are silent for just a moment and I know this is unrealistically out of character for me but I really am digging this girl. So I go out on a limb, "If it makes you feel any better I can take you out sometime."

She looks up at me, "Aren't you dating Gail?"

"Uhh, no, not really. My friend set me up with her to play a joke on me. I would have felt like a jerk if I just left her at the restaurant."

She looks like she weighing her options by the way her lips a tightly shut and the way her nose crinkles only slightly. "Well," she says and I'm on edge, "I guess one night out wouldn't hurt."

"Really? Great, when are you free?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up." I pull out my phone and ask her to type in her phone number. When she's finished I say goodbye and walk the rest of the way back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Within fifteen minutes I was walking through the front door of the apartment I shared with the ultimate prank master Trunks Briefs. I see him turn away from the TV and in my direction. I stay quiet removing my shoes and walking further into the room.<p>

"Hey," he greets.

I'm silent just staring at him. He sighs heavily for me to hear on purpose then looks me in the eyes, "Ok Goten, I'm sorry ok?"

"Sorry? That woman is a nightmare!"

"But it was a god prank though right?" he starts laughing. I'm not laughing…

"No! You know what happened in highschool!"

He stands up and walks up to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "So what if she snuck into the guy's locker room and tried manhandling you. Some people would appreciate that."

"Yea if she wasn't disease infested then, too."

We're silent for just a minute and I can see he finally truly sees the fault in his horrible prank on me. "Ok I really am sorry Goten. I promise to hook you up with a real date this time."

I back away with a mischievous smile on my face, "No thanks, I already have one." I turn around to walk to my room and deepen the mystery and I know it's working by the way I hear him telling me to hold on.

"Whoa, what now? You already have another date?"

I turn back around and face him, "Yes I do. Her name Saike and we're going out tomorrow night."

_What's that look on his face?_

"Oh… well that's good. Congrats man," his smile looks broken, "I'm gunna go to bed; kind of tired."

I watch him retire to his room and can't help but feel guilty. But why in the world would I feel guilty?

I decide to not think about it and enter my own room deciding sleeping will benefit me more than watching television. I think sleep will finally disperse this headache of mine.

* * *

><p>A ringing emitted from nowhere and in the fog of sleep I somehow realized it was my cell phone. I groan heaving myself up and glance at the alarm clock. It's three in the morning; who in the world would be calling me at this ungodly hour?<p>

I swing my legs over the side of the bed sitting up. I grab my phone and answer. I'm not sure what I said but it apparently wasn't English.

"What?" the voice asked.

"Why are you calling me? Who is this? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's your brother, Goten. I need your opinion on something. It's kind of an emergency."

I suddenly get a small burst of energy enough to wake me up and concentrate. I knew it had to be serious if he was calling me so late. "What's wrong?" I ask, "It's not about Videl is it?"

"Actually, yea it is. I tried calling her OBGYN first but she wasn't answering her phone."

Well, it is the middle of the night and people are usually sleeping now. "Ok, what's wrong with Videl?"

He sighs, "She says she's been having cramps and has been spotting. Should I take her to the hospital?"

_Way to be descriptive._ "How bad is the cramping and spotting?"

"She can still walk around and she said very little."

Still half asleep I make the assumption she's experiencing something very normal and most women go through. "It's probably nothing," I tell Gohan, "Just keep a close eye on her and it anything gets worse just take her to the hospital, ok?"

He's quiet for a minute then says, "Ok. Thanks Goten. And sorry to bother you so late."

"No bother. I'll see you later."

I hang up the phone and drop it on the nightstand beside my bed. I flop back down and ready myself for sleep until there is a knocking on my door.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

"Yeah?" I call out.

Trunks opens my door and walks in. I didn't exactly invite him in but then again I didn't really need to. He knows he's welcome anytime.

He sits on the side of my bed, "I couldn't help but over hear your call. Is everything ok?"

I remain lying on my side not feeling the energy to get up. "Yea, I think Gohan just worries too much. I thought you went to bed?"

He looks at the floor. I've seen this look many, many times before. It's a sign of some confession that it burning in him. It has me somewhat nervous and I almost want to tell him to hurry up and spill it. His pause seems like an eternity and yet I don't really understand what I'm feeling right now. What did I really expect him to say?

"Listen," he says, "I'm sorry about earlier."

_Uhh…_

"I said I forgave you remember?"

"No I mean when you told me about your date with that other girl."

I don't think I'm following so I sit up like it will help me comprehend a little better.

"I mean when I just walked away. I don't want you think I was… all bent out of shape. I didn't mean to seem all deflated like that."

Now that he mentions it I can distinctly remember the expression across his face and the lack of luster in his step as he trekked to his room. But I don't know why he did that or why he's even bringing it up now.

"It's ok… I didn't even think anything of it." I know that's yet another a lie but I feel kind of awkward with a new thought coming to mind.

"Ok," he stands up and begins walking out. He turns around, "Good luck tomorrow. I'll probably be awake when you get home and you can tell me all about it." He then shuts the door gently behind him.

I get it now. Remembering everything of that moment 'breaking the news' of my date tomorrow night I now realize what that look on his face was. It was disappointment. I know it was. But I can't let this cloud my vision of what it is I want. I _want_ to marry a great woman and start a family like my brother and make my mom proud but I feel like I _need_ something more. This date will determine once and for all just what it is i truely want.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

Breaking my gaze from the door I lay myself back down determined to fall asleep.


	9. An Apologetic Authors Note

Hey everyone,

Sorry but this is not an update, just an author's note.

I know there are a lot of watchers and fans of this fic and I've been getting all kinds of messages and reviews asking to continue and I truly am sorry to make everyone wait but you'll have to wait just a bit longer.

I have had a lot of misfortune in the past few months including my health and a great loss in my family. But things are starting to finally turn around. I'm trying to go back to college but unfortunately I'm on my own with paying for it and a associates degree is going to put me in the hole a bit so I've been working a lot to prep myself when the next semester starts in June. Working full time and going back to school is going to be rough but I have a special place for this fic in my heart and I care about it as much as all of you.

Sad to say this fic is not my top priority but I swear IT IS NOT OVER AND WILL BE CONTINUED UNTIL ITS END. I already have the outline of the next chapter, I just need to write it up so please, please, please hang in there and I promise to pull through.

Thank you all so much for your reviews and for sticking with this story and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Here's a sneak peak- Goten comes to a final decision on the matter and tragedy strikes again for the young doctor.

Thank you all so much again. So until the next chapter, happy reading!


End file.
